


Patience and a Watering Can

by REAP0siti0ning



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Agony, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Cheek Kisses, Child Neglect, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressing, Depression, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eskimo Kisses, Everlasting, Falling In Love, Fear, First Kiss, First Love, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Gay Bashing, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Hallucinations, Hate Crimes, Haunting, Healing, Hearing Voices, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Honor, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, Journey, Kissing in the Rain, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Medication, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Neglect, Omnic Racism, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Parental Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Physical Abuse, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Racial slurs, Racism, Racist Language, Realization, References to Depression, Sadness, Sam Has Patience, Screaming, Secret Relationship, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Self-Sacrifice, Serious Injuries, Shyness, Sleepy Kisses, Some Humor, Sorrow, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Surprise Kissing, Tears, Threats of Violence, Trials, Triggers, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Understanding, Violence, Yaoi, bipolar, depressive episodes, fatigue, loving, racist, scared, serious relationship, snuggle, suicidal, tribulations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REAP0siti0ning/pseuds/REAP0siti0ning
Summary: Hanzo finds his light in the seemingly endless void. The rest can only be properly summarized as you read along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check the bottom of this page to view more important notation.

With horrid misjudgment, Hanzo's balance was lost, to the ground he fell, so dark the cavern was.

His blood spilling forth, his leg... Broken.

It was all too similar to the hollow feeling that followed him since that very day, that moment in time..

 

Alone. Helpless. Unarmed.

 

A frightened, but loving tone called out to him.

 

"Brother! You have fallen! I will retrieve you, do not move!!"

 

"No, leave me to my ignorance... This is how it should have been."

 

Genji ignored the command and skillfully dropped down the rocky structure of the ditch.

Hanzo could feel the touch of his fearful sibling. He reached out into the void, knowing Genji was somewhere in the shadows, holding him.

 

"How... could you say such things? I do not agree with you."

 

The unsheathing of a weapon echoed.

 

"THIS.... Is how it should have been."

 

An arm raised, with sword in hand, was shown in the dim light entering from the roof of the pit.

It disappeared into the darkness with a swing and cut into the layers of the Bow Master's skin.

Through a frantic struggle of cries and screaming questions, Genji laughed aloud, his voice, lifeless, no regard for human life could be heard within it.

 

"WHY DO YOU STRIKE ME SO?!" Was audible through his stuttering yelps.

 

A clank bounced off the walls of the underground. Hanzo was shifting to lessen the pain, terrified.

The mutilated face of his Brother could be partially seen through the tears and blinding light.

Those embedded scars were all inflicted by his selfishness, and he couldn't help but turn away, when the cold edge of the unforgiving Shimada's katana rested to his throat. 

 

"Look at me. I want you to remember this face, the same face of someone who once loved you, that you betrayed and spat on, is going to be the same face you'll close your eyes and exit the world to."

 

He looked to his Brother, not because he feared death, but because he wanted to see what had gotten into his little Brother.

 

"This doesn't sound like you at all! You are not the Genji I know and I will not be judged by you..!"

 

"I am myself. The difference you notice is my lack of naive nature you'd grown so fond of. I have matured. It is you, who have changed, and for the worse. A pity."

 

"Please, you have to think about this! I am your Brother!"

 

"Those words sound very familiar, don't they? The exact words I yelled out to you when you did this to me." Pointing to his permanent wounds. "And those words mattered to you as much as a gift to a child that already owns two of the same thing. Absolutely nothing."

 

"Brother... I.."

 

"You have no brother, remember? I will be rid of you shortly. First, I need to purge my anger to cleanse my mind through means of your humiliation, and you must be alive for that."

 

Hanzo gasped for air, the unannounced painful prick of a syringe needle plunging into his skin and expelling some sort of substance into his system was the last thing he felt before all went darker than his Brother's heart.

 

When he awoke, he was surrounded by his detached sibling and several elders of the Shimada Clan. 

 

Next thing he knew, he was down, flat on his back, the men had him bound down tightly with their sheer strength alone, which made the prideful Shimada feel vastly inferior, almost wishing they had him in chains, for, at least that way he wouldn't have felt like an utter weakling. As he struggled against their brutish weight his vision became watery. Not wanting them to have the satisfaction to see him bawl, he mustn't let them see the fear behind his eyes, once they saw it he knew without a doubt that it'd only provoke them to be more inhumane..... Or.. Would acting in rebellion only cause more torment for himself, as then they would have the honor to break him like a horse..? Not knowing which was more pathetic, submitting himself to avoid excess humiliation, or using up rage blindly knowing there's no way to prevent his fate, which could also anger them to become more merciless with him.

 

Those thoughts were cut off by Genji's voice.

 

The Shimada repeated as he wiped his brow of sweat: 

"This would've been so much more simple if you'd just taken those little cuts like a man, look at you... Cowering like a small boy. You've ruined my whole existence, yet a few emotional and physical scratches are enough to make you nearly pass out?"

 

He stood over Hanzo, his cybernetic foot pressing needlessly on his Brother's chest as he knelt down caused the older sibling scream, yet, it didn't escape his lips the way he'd intended it to, it made him sound just as terrified and helpless as ultimately looked, and that brought a smirk to the reanimated Shimada's expression.

 - 

That sickening... Vile.. Smirk. 

As Hanzo felt the blade on his unstable body brush up against him as it traveled upwards with a killer's intent, squirming violently as the cold of the sword left it's impression on him.

 

 

Before there was an opportunity to retry the last attempt to appear indomitable, Genji tightly gripped his Brother's hair leaving the other speechless, the best he could bring himself to do was flail against his restrainers with all his might. Genji's face slowly approached him, that haunting face, Hanzo grew completely pale and whipped his head to the side, he simply couldn't look at the pain he'd caused without feeling unworthy of being alive.

 

In turn, of course the action was taken as a challenge. It became apparent that this was a total lose-lose situation. And Hanzo had clearly never been so frightened before, but he refrained from showing too many emotions, they already had enough entertainment.

 

Then, Genji spoke as his left hand forcefully tilted his head to face him.

"So afraid. So confused... So unforgivable. You see? This is who you all thought could manage without me, this is who you sent to murder me, when it was him, who needed to be put down like an animal. This lost shell of a weak soul that I used to call family is dead to me. He is the one whom is nothing." It made Hanzo... Squeal. He squealed like a coward.

 

"Shhhh..." Genji cooed to no avail, "Shhh-Shhh..." The Bow wielder of the two Brothers soon wondered why he kept trying to quiet him when he'd barely made a noise, but when an unexpected swipe of a thumb under his eyes turned into a dampened finger, it was obvious..... 

 

He been crying...? "No.. No.." He cursed to himself.

 

He shut his eyes tightly to cut off any excess leakage. When he heard Genji's voice intrude his very thoughts..

 

"Shhhhh... Come now, we all know you are afraid, we all know you want to cry aloud, and I just want to personally notify you that it is okay to display those feelings.. Because regardless if you decide not to, we're GOING to kill you..... So why contain your sobs?" 

 

On instinct Hanzo brought his forehead to his Brother's with a swift force bringing them both pain, resulting in Genji grunting and falling to the side, whilst his adrenaline was kicking in, he also managed to free an arm, only to have it grasped and twisted painfully by one of the elders. It was twisted and turned, even bent back, Hanzo began to scream in pain and in fear of it breaking. He shouldn't have reacted in such a hostile way, now they'd surely show no mercy to him. None of them would. As his screams lost masculinity with every implied force, Genji halted him. The younger brother knelt to his side: "Now, now, don't hurt my Big Brother... He's scared senseless is all, rational reasoning has been casted from play."

 

I replied aggressively: "I WILL LEAVE! I WILL NEVER BOTHER YOU AGAIN, LET ME LEAVE WITH MY DIGNITY!!!"

 

He softly smiled, lowering his gaze to the ground, his eyelids closing, he sternly added without facing them:

 

"Don't any of you act like that again without my say so, understand?"

 

They agreed and complied.

 

His eyelids raised and he then continued

"I'm sorry, but there is only so many chances you can give a person. And you, are one of those who will never deter from your ways." 

 

Hanzo was appalled by Genji's statements, but had no motivation to act on it, he'd already stirred the lot of them up once and was lucky enough not to have been beheaded on the spot.

 

"Now, I was only going to verbally insult you with truths, then kill you afterwards, it would've been a more simplistic performance for the Clan, and it would've gotten many a point across, but you DID attack me... Didn't you? I know you do not want this, but it is never a good idea to attack those who control you. I thought you were supposed to be teaching me common sense, Hanzo, not the other way around."

 

And he knew his younger sibling was correct. His silence was more of a satisfying response than he could've hoped for.

 

Before he could contemplate something to protest with, Ryu-ichimonji kissed his lips, it all had been so swift of a gesture that he hadn't even noticed his lips begun to seep red tears.

 

"Don't say anything that will condemn you. Or this will last much longer than necessary."

 

Hanzo's eyes watered again.

 

"If you had only considered me those countless days ago that evolved into years, if only you knew how much you truly needed me. If only you called me: 'Brother'."

 

The older dragon replied with not the best word choices.

 

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I EVER NEED YOU?!! I HATE YOU! I WON'T CALL YOU THAT!!! YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL ME! KILL M-"

 

His words were cut off by a sharp, burning slap to his dignity and right cheek.

 

The younger dragon's tone significantly raised: "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!!! YOU ARE UNGRATEFUL!!!!!! YOU HAD SOMEONE THAT TRULY LOVED YOU - AND YOU WISHED TO THROW IT ALL AWAY!!" As he struck him with his words, he used his fists as well, one punch per sentence, as Hanzo cried out in pain.

 

"UNGRATEFUL! UNGRATEFUL! I LOOKED UP TO YOU - YOU DON'T KNOW HOW WELL YOU HAVE HAD IT! SO MANY CHILDREN DON'T HAVE ANY ONE TO CALL FAMILY, BUT WE HAD EACH OTHER AND YOU TAINTED IT!! DO YOU THINK - I'D KILL YOU WITHOUT MAKING YOU REALIZE THAT FIRST!? DO YOU THINK - I DIDN'T CARE!?!! HOW DARE YOU!?!"

 

As he paused his fists ceased fire. He had knocked him up real good, in that short amount of time the broken dragon had obtained two blackened eyes, a broken nose, and numerous bruises.

 

Face drenched in tears and regret, he quivered.

Genji tightly embraced Hanzo, and he was too weak to push him away

 

"It is time you visit the realm you tried so desperately to send me to, Hanzo."

"N..o.. Genji, listen to me!"

 

Again, he was thrown onto his back against his will, the beatings he suffered only weakened him to submit himself further. Hanzo shot his little brother a pathetically tragic glance, and Genji veered his focus towards the wall's interior design as he readied his weapon.

 

"Life and Death balance on the edge of my blade."

 

The men heaved Hanzo's battered body, but with a final burst of energy he kicked Genji in the chest as he neared, only hurting his own foot, and he became infuriated, the reborn dragon then claimed his leg, holding it firmly and locking it there as his other leg stayed earthbound.

He tried, Hanzo ventured into the depths of the eyes of his attacker.. His flesh and blood.

Instead of seeing his reflection in his brother's pupils, he saw a sullen endless gorge, they were cold, hollow, and unfeeling.

 

"Genji...."

 

His Brother's eyes met his own a last time, and they drifted off. No changes, no signs of remorse for what he was about to do. Feeling pitiful and powerless, his cries shattered his thoughts. Heart racing, body twitching, eyes sore, he froze.

 

"Good riddance, Hanzo."

 

And all within a precise thrust, it was over, the gash was too deep and exsanguination took over.

The elders were impressed and they no longer saw any reason to hold him up any longer, so they released him, and he keeled over face first, the last thing he heard as he choked on his own blood was:

 

"The real disgrace and threat to the family clan and this organization has been slain."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hanzo's screams tore throughout the cubicles of their home base, the sound of it could have caused glass to fracture, it was harrowing to say the very least.

Waking over half of the others trying to rest, including his Brother.

 

"He's having those dreams again. If anyone is to see after him, it will be me, I can't stand to hear him like this."

 

McCree stretched his arm in front of him to stop him from proceeding to his Brother's calls for help. "Jesse, please, it is okay, I must see him."

 

"No, I don't reckon that's a good idea, you remember last time you tried to comfort em' after one of those night terrors, he thought you were tryin' ta kill em' and we almost lost him after he climbed on the roof, do you remember how many hours it took to coax him down?"

 

Genji hung his head in silence. "It is just... He should know I forgive him by now, I could never bring myself to harm him."

 

"I know, you mean good, but I think it's best if I fill in for you this time, if somethin' hits the fan you know I'll call ya."

 

"I... Understand."

 

"Good. Try to get some rest, ya hear?"

 

Genji backed into the shadows, seemingly fading away.

 

McCree dropped his cigar on the ground and stomped it out before going inside to calm a very terrified Hanzo. His steps were so loud in those deathly vacant hallways that they would have been unnerving, if his comrade hadn't been yelling so loud that it cancelled out even his own thought process. What would he even say? Lena's sleeping quarter door opened and she peered to the source of the screams, before looking to Jesse with no resolution.

 

" _...Again..?_ " 

 

"Yeah.. It's gonna be fine, just go on back ta sleep and try not to listen." McCree whispered without a shred of confidence to be found.

 

Finally the screams got so piercingly loud that it would be impossible to turn back now without feeling like pure scum. He gently knocked on the electronic automatic sliding door waiting for a response, he prayed it would at the very least stop Hanzo from crying. They each had automated doors that only opened for the occupant, so he patiently awaited approval when a panicked: "L..LEAVE!! I'M SORRY! PLEASE!!!" The words: "I'm sorry." soon gave off the distorted sound of a looping record phonograph.

 

"It's Jesse, can you let me in?"

 

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! LEAVE!!"

 

Jesse sighed, it was pointless to debate with Hanzo, especially when there's something in between the both of you. "Athena, open Hanzo's door please, wouldja cupcake?", "Athena, you will do NO such thing!"

 

"Opening door, stand back until the entry-way is fully parted."

 

"ATHENA! DAMN YOU!!!"

 

The doors opened widely. And Jesse walked in quietly.

The lights were on prior to his entry, and Hanzo was hunched over in the middle of the bed, his hair was a mess and his back was turned to the door, facing the headboard. McCree sat to the to the side of the bed closest to Hanzo and lowered his hat, sitting it on the night table.

He got a glimpse of Hanzo's distressed expression before Hanzo shifted his entire body away from Jesse's presence.

 

"Get out.. get out.. get out.. get out, Jesse."

He repeated blankly as he rubbed his eyes, fighting not to let his heart express itself, least he make an imbecile of himself.

Hanzo angrily slammed his fist on a pillow. "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE!?" 

 

"I don't think I will until you get better..."

 

Hanzo leapt from the bed and shouted in McCree's face.

 

"You'd be in here until the day I pass away, don't waste your years trying to understand me!" He trailed off and stared to the ceiling before his eyes overflowed with shame.

He sprinted for the exit. "Like my Brother did...!" He was tackled to the floor, hollering and swinging his body with all his strength like a cornered animal, his chest was wrapped by Jesse's warm hold, and Jesse's breath heated his neck.

 

"STOP!!!" Loosening an elbow he struck McCree in the nose in an attempt to be set free. But Jesse still held firm and there was no indications of him letting go.

 

"Your Brother loves you so darn much..." Jesse said with a smile.

 

Hanzo fell silent.

 

"And I can see why.."

 

"What..?!"

 

"You can't let the past beat you down..!"

 

"I.. am beyond redemption!"

 

"How can that be if he's already buried the hatchet? You're the one that ain't let things go."

 

"And how can you expect me to pretend as if I deserve to be alive when I did what I did!!!?"

 

"Hanzo... What do you call that there plant you have lying on your cabinet?"

 

He answered, not knowing what the sudden change in topic had to do with anything.

 

"It is a Bonsai Juniper Tree. I wouldn't expect you to know what it is."

 

"Hey, me being uncultured has nothing to do with my point... You keep that thing cut and healthy?"

 

"As best I can, I prune it every season in which it is due."

 

"So, all you have to do is prune it a bunch?"

 

"Of course not! Only often enough for it to maintain it's form. It must be given time to heal."

 

McCree pretended he didn't hear a single word 

 

"So just clip away is what you're sayin'?"

 

"No, Jesse, you're so hard-headed! You must be decisive with which branches to remove. And the roots must also be trimmed, not to mention watering it appropriately. It's a process! What's this have to do with anyth-" Hanzo was pulled into a close hug, he didn't know how to react. 

 

"Then let yourself heal... I know you want to look presentable in the face of other folk, but you need to take a load off for yourself and let loose. Your reputation won't go down the gutter just because you need to take a lengthy bit of you-time. Don't go cutting all your branches or you'll look too strict and then there's nothing left to explore. You best start treatin' yourself like you do that there tree over yonder."

 

Tears dampened McCree's shirt and Jesse's eyes darted down as he felt Hanzo's breath quicken and become heavy. "B... But.. A tree cannot water itself.", "Hey now, no one said you had to do all that by your lonesome. I have patience and a waterin' can." The lost dragon could only weep harder.

 

 

 "Aww, now that there's a start. Just let it out. We didn't join Overwatch to fight solo, we're a team."

 

Hanzo thought to himself in the amount of time they knelt motionless in their embrace. "Genji doesn't need me anymore... And Overwatch needs strong warriors on the battlefield, not someone who cannot handle sibling rivalry.", "Hanzo..", "Genji asked me, months ago: 'What would our father say of what we've become, brother?" And... And.. I lied, saying: "It's hard to say who he would be more disappointed by." But, that is not t-true...! I have lived for so long and I have nothing to show for it, I hurt my brother so lethally, and he returned from it wiser and more powerful than ever, his forgiveness mocks me!! Father is surely disappointed in me above Genji!!!", Hanzo winced as his shoulders were roughly squeezed and McCree had him pinned to the wooden bedroom flooring. "HANZO.. I swear, if you go on like that any longer I'll kill ya!", "I am already dead." With a swift flick of the legs, Jesse was bucked over, the two rolled and scrambled about anxiously and Jesse's nose was hit a second time, this time it had been broken. He rolled back, thrashing in pain, but sat up covering his nose to see his peacekeeper in Hanzo's possession with tears dripping from his tired eyes as snot pooled down his lips and chin. "I am sorry.. But, no.. more.." He turned the barrel of the revolver to his head, his other hand shaking faster than his heartbeat. "FUCK! NO!! HANZO YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DROP IT!!!!" He yelled, hopping to his feet, he waved his hands back and forth, revealing his injury.

 

"I.. Hurt you...." His trembling hand grasped the other side of his face as he fastened his teeth together. "I hurt everyone I come across.... I will never be at peace.. I cause all who matter to me tribulations and sorrow! I will see to it that the problem is fixed!"

 

McCree speedily walked towards Hanzo, but was only threatened with a quickened suicide if he neared any closer. "DAMMIT, YOU PUT THAT DOWN, RIGHT NOW! YOU WON'T BE LETTING YOURSELF HEAL IF YOU DESTROY YOUR ROOTS! WOULDYA THINK FOR A MOMENT!? THAT'S YOUR BEST TALENT! THINKIN'! MOST PEOPLE WON'T SPEND A SECOND THINKIN' ABOUT A DAMN THING, BUT YOU COVER EVERY SPECTRUM! SO PUT YOUR BIG BRAIN TO USE NOW!"

 

"Overthinking is what has destroyed me..."

 

He took aim and the gun went off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Athena immediately called for medical assistance.

 

Hanzo lay lifeless in his arms, not due to sustaining a fatal wound. But because he was paralyzed with guilt, fear, and any other relating emotion of horror he could recognize. Still and stiff, he looked up blankly.. Jesse slumped over him. He couldn't tell if McCree's or his own heart was still beating. He was frozen, the peacekeeper sprawled inches away from his hand. "J...J-J.." Both their bodies were limp, but his was a mixture of tension and what felt like a temporary loss of nerve control. And for once, his mind was blank. "Je...JESSE!!" He erupted. He pulled the cowboy as closely to his chest as he could, as he could only feel the touch of McCree and nothing else, it was as if he acted in place for his failing body functions, and he oddly felt life. He flipped Jesse over, seeking for a bullet wound or sign of bleeding. And he was alive and breathing, the bullet hit the lamp in the corner of the room. But McCree's eyes were glazed and dimly lit. "JESSE!! JESSE!!"

 

"I'm.. So pissed off with you... I don't know what to do with myself....."

 

"....Jess..e...."

 

"I almost lost you... And.."

A thick swallow and deep breathe accompanied his words and it took him a long duration to complete his sentence.

"And.... As much as I'm glad to hear your voice.. I don't want to talk to you for quite a while.", "Jesse... I am... _so sorry_......", "I.. Almost hate you right now... I.. I just..."

 

"Hanzo!!... Hanzo..!" His Brother shouted his name in a mad dash towards the room.

 

"Get on the bed and take steady breaths, I'll handle this." McCree announced scooping up his hat.

Hanzo did as he was told with seconds to spare.

 

Mercy filed in with Genji and all the shaken up members.

 

"BIG BROTHER!!!!"

 

"Genji, please stand back!" Mercy instructed, "No, Angela, he's my Brother!", "Hanzo! McCree!! Are you alright!? Your nose!"

 

Jesse stood waiting to the entrance, greeting them with his desensitized glare.

 

"We're... Okay, it's fine... My gun just... Went off by accident while I was showin' off... It won't happen again."

He muttered out kicking the gun to him. 

"Do me a favor and put that back in my gun locker. I think it's faulty or somethin'....  I'll check it out..

Another time.. If you're willing to fit my busted sniffer into your schedule I'd like to see what you can do about it as soon as possible."

 

Mercy picked it up slowly. "Tonight would be preferable, stop by whenever you're ready......", "What of my Brother, McCree!?"

 

"He just got a little spooked is all, we both did." His laugh was hollow.

 

"I... Am okay.. Thank You... You may go to bed Genji."

Hanzo uttered with a soft breath.

After the two were convinced, everyone went back to try to relax for a second time.

Jesse's figure remained in the doorway, using either side of the frame to support his weight where his legs seemed to fail him.

 

"Th..ank You, for that."

 

"Don't.. Mention it.. You know?"

 

McCree took a step forward.

 

"Please..! Don't leave!!!" Hanzo flung himself from the bed, coiling his arms around Jesse's leg. "I am sorry! I am sorry!" Jesse fell to his knees again.

 

"But I gotta fix my nose... And..... I just... I could sock you in the face real good, enough that we'd both have to set an appointment.

Don't you go doin' that again!!! D-don't you ever hold my guns without my permission, period!"

 

"Jesse... Don't.. go." clinging to life he begged through the sobs.

 

Shifting to face Hanzo, Jesse held him tightly and protectively, pressing the dragon's face to his chest and lightly running his fingers through his hair.

Causing the eldest Shimada to blush. And they remained that way for a while. 

Equipping a tissue from his pocket, he cleansed Hanzo's face of tears and nasal mucus, the Dragon didn't protest as he was being shushed.

 

"I'll drop by in the Morning to water my tree. I promise."

 

Hanzo's eyes were welling up with grief as Jesse crowned him with his hat.

 

"And then we're gonna have ta have a serious talk. You know that, right?"

 

Hanzo's gaze dropped to the ground, the hat shielding his overwhelming sadness, no speech could escape his lips.

 

"Han... Get some shut eye. Not just for me and your brother, but fer yerself."

 

Ziegler's attentive calls persuaded the patient to not keep her waiting any longer, going to the medical office for immediate treatment. Abandoning the blue dragon to his corrupting inner demons, with only head ware to light the dying match in the blackened core of his former self as the gunman's footsteps lessened in prominence. ".... Please, wait..!" Was the final sentence he could abjectly liberate before a manifestation only he could perceive, resembling Genji, covered his mouth and suddenly, all will to run had been lost. The air was heavy, forcing his lungs to work harder than was humanly necessary to draw breath. "Don't go.. I can not breathe.." It was back. The nightmares were a clear sign, now he was awake and he could still see the apparitions created in his slumber. And the audible hallucinations taunted him.

 

 

"That should do it." Angela cheerily stated. "Thanks, Doc. I owe ya. I never knew how much we take breathing through our noses for granted." McCree sniffled for the sake of Reassurance, "Hmm, I'll send you my consolation fee!" The angel joked. Jesse didn't leave the examination table as he was lost in deep thought. "Jesse? Did you also break your legs? Most of the time I can hardly keep you from fidgeting around, and you always dash for the door once I've fixed you up." An awkward, mute quietude took over.

 

Meanwhile, Hanzo's distorted entities were winning. As the smog had taken form of his brother and had already began depleting his hope, he almost thought his real brother entering out of worry was just another ghost trying to ensure restless nights.

 

"And who are you then?"

Genji nearly fell to the ground when he saw the hardships his older sibling kept hidden behind his eyes emerge.

 

"I am your Brother! Genji!.....

McCree said you were thrown off guard by his gun discharging and I came to see for myself.

He needs to be more cautious, he could have killed you being so ignorant and careless."

 

"Hold your false jurisdiction. It wasn't his fault!!"

 

"Why do you defend everyone, yet take all the blame?"

 

"Isn't that what you both want?"

 

"Both..? You mean, McCree and I? Why would we want that?"

"You know who I'm talking about, and it is not McCree! You both stand before me gazing down onto me in shame."

 "Who else is in this room besides you and I?"

" **He can see me just as well as he can see you. And he hates you with every fraction of his very being.** "

 

"Don't pretend! No games!! You hate me, I knew you never truly let it go!"

 

" **He hates you.** "

"You hate me!!"

 

"Brother, I don't!"

 

" **He lies.** "

"You are lying!"

 

"Calm yourself! My heart was filled with forgiveness before you brought any pain to me."

 

" **You hurt him because you're a FAILURE and you wanted your mistakes to die along with him.** "

Hanzo covered his face, clawing at himself savagely.

"BROTHER!! Don't, please!"

 

 

"Angela... I can't beat round the bush..... There's a problem and I don't know how to handle it.", "I knew there was a reason why you didn't just hurry off like usual. What's troubling you?" Jesse sighed. "You got anythin'... For when somethin' in yer Brain don't work so good no more?","I.. Don't follow.. What type of malfunction are you talking about?"

 

 

 

"Brother! What scares you so?!"

 

"Silence yourselves! I can only hear one of you at a time, it hurts. Please! Just let me alone!"

 

 

 

"Like, when your mind betrays ya, plays tricks on ya.... And yer always sad.", "You mean... A form of Depression?", "Heh.. Yeah, I suppose. But hearing it said that way just sounds like it's bein' put mildly, it's more than a ten letter word.", "Oh! Jesse, I understand that, I wasn't trying to make light of..", "I know, Doc, I'm sorry.."

 "Jesse, why the question..? Is this something you or someone you know has been experiencing..?" McCree knew he'd never be forgiven if he told her the truth, but he knew the problem was far more serious than anyone seemed to realize. So, he lied.

"I can't shake this feelin', Doc. I can't let these hurtful memories go."

 

 

"I loathed you from the start, when we were little boys." Hanzo froze and the dried tears were saturated once more.

 

"Genji.. What... Did you say?"

 

"Do you not understand? I loathe you, brother!"

 

"Why did you not tell me until now?!"

 

"Hanzo... I told you how much I loathed you every passing day! Does your memory fail you?"

 

"LEAVE!!!", "Hanzo..?!", "LEAVE ME!!!", "I loathe you!", "I KNOW! SO JUST LEAVE!!" The green dragon tried to embrace him, but was threatened many times. Defeated, he fled from Hanzo's sight.

 

After Genji was verbally expelled from the room, the black dragon laughed as it coiled around Hanzo in a thick fog, an invisible strangulation. He was left not knowing the demon replaced every " _love_ " with " _loathe_ ".

 

"Here, Jesse." Angela exclaimed as she handed McCree the prescribed pill container with a frown. "There's only enough to last for a week. I'll refill them every week depending on how you fair. Take two, and call me in the Morning.", "Thanks, Angie. I owe ya one.", "No problem." McCree bounded from the table when his movement was restrained by the angel's worry. "McCree... Take care of yourself." looking down to the bottle tightly gripped in hand he responded. "I hear ya."

 

His thoughts carried more weight than his step as he speedily returned from whence he came, only to find Genji sitting outside Hanzo's cubicle. Jesse knelt.

"Genji, what's goin' on?" "He hates me..! Jesse, it's gotten so much worse!! He won't listen to me, no matter what I say, he won't even let me lay a hand on him, it's as if he's erased me from his life and every time I go to him I'm uncovering something he tried to keep buried.."

 

A short silence took over.

 

"I can't call myself his Brother if I do not try harder to help him. I must go to Ziegler immediately..!", "Slow down there, I already saw to it. I got these pills for your Brother, some kinda anti-depressants. They'll make him right, Mercy said so. I just was on my way to drop em' off." Genji folded Jesse's fingers over the container. "You take them to him. He's... Evidently had enough of me tonight, now is not the time...", "You bet I will.", "Thank you, Jesse, your actions will not go unnoticed." Pointing towards Hanzo's quarters he said. "Go to him, and do what I cannot." With that Genji was gone before another word could be spoken. A faded ghost amongst the shadows.

McCree tensed as his feet guided him to Hanzo, the door was already opened, his heart was racing, speculations only grew more unsettling upon entry as he feared the worst. However, what he saw put his wild imagination to shame. For, instead of the expectation of being harshly snapped at or forcibly removed from the room, he saw a slumbering Dragon that had cried himself to sleep. Hanzo was trembling on the floor, he'd stuffed himself into the far corner, his whimpers of varied modulations were enough to make Jesse want to join him. Being attentive to make certain Hanzo didn't wake up he lifted the Shimada into his arms unknowing that he was holding the load of two masses since one was not visible and it was a heaviness only Hanzo could feel. He tucked him under the linen and sat his hat back onto the Dragon's head before retiring to his own domain to rest.

 

The following day Athena opened the Shimada's door without command as Jesse waltzed in stretching, Hanzo, having woken up only a few minutes ago, was facing his mirror admiring how McCree's hat looked on him, even going as far as to form a pistol with the shaping of his hand, the sound of the doors startled the blue Dragon back into character, for pride's sake he slung the hat to the ground and dove in bed, thankfully McCree was preoccupied with clearing the crisp sleep out of his eyes in the time it took for him to pull it off. "Jesse...?!! Are you mad!? How could you just walk in here without my permission!!? I could have been changing..!", "At Eleven forty five AM? I don't think so.", "The afternoon is nearly upon us?! And you did not wake me earlier!?", "First you get all fussy about me even bein' in here and now that I decided to let you rest you still wanna aim yer crosshairs at me for not bargin' in? Boy, yer a handful. Heh.", "Hmph.. What are you doin' in here in the first place...?", "Hey, we already talked about this, I told you I was gonna see about you and when I say I'm gonna do somethin' then I'm GONNA do it. End of story.", "Why do you care so much..?", McCree was beaming with the endless energy a child would possess, he walked to the edge of the bed and put his hands on his hips "Hahah, I think a better question would be: 'Why'd you drop my hat on the floor?' It's special ya know." Hanzo looked ashamed. "I did not want to look silly.", "Way to strike a cord!" McCree, dropped to a single knee dramatically. "You sayin' I look goofy..?!", "N-n.. No I.." Jesse snatched up his hat and scrunched up his face. "I didn't mean it like that, I just..!" Seeing as he couldn't keep a straight face McCree let his laughter overflow. "I'm kiddin', Hanny! Calm down would ya?", "Hmph.. Very funny. I think you've overstayed your... Welcome, if one even could call it that, you didn't have my invitation.", "Hanzo, now, you know I'm not leavin' without coverin' a few bases.", " _We_ are not going to do anything. _You_ are going to leave and mind your own business.", "I'm not up for this, we need to talk abou-", "It isn't important!", "You nearly killed yourse-", "DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I _KNOW_ WHAT ALMOST HAPPENED!!" Hanzo's lungs were forced to work harder than it was humanely necessary to draw and expel breath. His fists tightened and he nearly cried, when he felt the cowboy put a reassuring hand to his back and soothingly rub in a circular, counter-clockwise motion. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to go an' upset ya.... Ya know, I have just as much of a right to be upset, you scared the daylights outta me last night."

 

"Look, I just wanna know what's the matter. I can't help if I don't know... This has to be more than just the fallout you had with your Brother.. I'm here because I want to be, not because I feel obligated or want to judge, an' I think deep down you already know that. I've always been a good listener."

 

Hanzo took a moment to settle down, he'd never told anyone before.

 

 

 "Genji and I... We.. We did not reside together, not in the same house, Mother and Father had split apart and they each had to chose a single child to care for, Father quickly picked me over my Brother, leaving him to be taken under my Mother's wing. And with that, they were gone, he and I only interacted during brief visits, or, on occasion, an important 'family gathering', at least that is what Father called it, Mother was no longer seen as family, but they did it so we could bond as siblings, during which we stayed together for longer periods of time, but it was never enough. Father saw it to be a pointless venture, but she insisted it was for the better of our development and that they had no right to keep us separated just because they were. Though Mother was out of the picture as far as Father was concerned, he still considered Genji a valuable asset to the clan, and so, even though we were only young boys, we were expected to meet during organization planning hours to discuss and update our standing, we even were forced to fight one another, we didn't want to and Mother wouldn't have stood for it, but she didn't know how intense it truly was, thinking it was only a Father-Son type of situation, she wouldn't get in the way of it because she didn't want Genji to dislike him just because she no longer had love in her heart for him, so she only would drop my Brother off and pick him up afterwards, we weren't allowed to speak of what occurred during Clan meetings, so she was clueless to our involvement. With Mother no where to stop it, we had no choice but to fight.... Genji never failed against me, no matter how hard I tried, it disappointed Father greatly, he saw a frail little child, a blemish to his name. He had changed so much since Mother left, when training me to be the fighter I am, he was far more strict, there was no room for error. No misstepping. No accidents. No time to try again. It had to be Perfect, anything less resulted in contributing to his anger.... He would.. Beat me if I did not do things correctly, it had to be exactly as he did, every minor detail had to be replicated with the same precision, it could not be a second off, not even a centimeter away. Of course, we were still growing boys, and children must attend schooling, he would work me to the bone to the extent that I couldn't even hold a pencil in class to complete a mere essay, it hurt too much, it all affected my grades tenfold. This also angered him. It reached the extremes where a failing grade would mean no food for the rest of the day. Soon, the starvation wasn't the only threat, as he would force me to go out and hunt for my own dinner, and I couldn't return until I caught something that could fill an entire plate. That is why.. I am an archer. I was never skilled in close combat, and he knew that, he called me a coward, and told me that cowards hide in the shadows to kill their prey, that I had to become a coward to survive, because if I got too close.. I would die. And he was right. Time and time again, I would fall asleep standing up during class while writing on the blackboard, if I was caught asleep, they'd tell my Father, and the cycle of beatings would continue. It was a combination of trying to climb to the ranking of top student through rigorous late night studying, training with Father, and fending for myself outside through the elements. I was unable to juggle all at once, so.. I dropped school in order to be a better fighter. He was disgusted at first, but he agreed and withdrew me to homeschool me so I'd be under his control around the clock, he said that I was not a wise thinker, he felt that he had chosen the wrong child.. Even comparing my lack of wisdom to Mother, saying that I reminded him of all the reasons he left her." 

 

"Hanzo..." 

 

"I.. Am not finished... He said that if I was ever going to amount to something I had to defeat my Brother. They allowed us to see each other even as teenagers, Mother took photographs of us together so the moment would last until the next visit. Genji was privileged not only to have her as his caretaker, but he also got to spend time with Father every time he visited us, but he NEVER.. Let me go to see her, the only moments I spent with near her was while playing with Genji until it was time for him to leave."

Hanzo freed his hair from the ribbon holding it upright in his preferred hairstyle. He stroked the silky fabric and held it to his heart. "She.. Made this for me. She told me that as long as I kept it, I would have a piece of her with me forever. I decided to have it worn as a trophy, and she weaved it through my hair. Father scolded her, he said it looked 'feminine' on me. I was jealous of Genji, he was loved, he never had to worry, he would always tell me how sweet she was, and share amazing stories she would tell him. I was so confused, Mother was in no way like Father, she didn't force anything onto him aside from household chores, nothing he couldn't handle, yet, there I was, being worked like a mule, pushed to the brink of destruction and I could not win a single match against him. It didn't make any sense!! What was she teaching Genji that Father had not already taught me!?! I wanted what he had. I wanted Father's approval. To him, there was no second best. The only way to win his heart was to prove myself...." 

The Shimada planted the ribbon carefully into his hair, propping it up.

 

"The last fight we had. I was a step ahead. I took him completely by surprise.

The worse segment within the my shallow victory was that father was not even there to see it.

He'd passed away. Genji was right, he was always right and I hated to admit it to be so.

I'd lost everything all in less than two weeks. Father, Brother.. Even Mother. I know not of what became of her.

All I know is when word spread of what I did. She never spoke to me again.

And I could not visit, she would be so unhappy to have seen me.

So, alone, with strangers I thought were my kin, I was.

And I never truly knew what dangers the clan held until I was trapped.

I still can't believe Genji talked you all into accepting me here as one of you....

Seeking power, I killed my Brother. But without him, I am lost."

 

"But, Han, he's alive and well now, and he forgives you, so you should be able to find your way.", "I do not forgive myself.", "Well, I'll damn sure do it fer you." Hanzo was trapped in Jesse's arms, he struggled for a time, but that time quickly dissipated when McCree voiced his opinion. "I just want you to know that I truly, truly am proud of you, I know you probably don't believe me, an' that's okay, because I get ta remind you. Don't you ever think or feel as if you aren't doin' enough. You can never, EVER disappoint me as long as you give an effort, no matter how small and no matter if the effort leads to success or not. You ain't a robot, you have feelings, emotions.. Don't ever push yourself too hard, this may be hard ta absorb, but I'm a bit like you, I'm speakin' from experience, in the past I pushed myself over the edge, because overall, the thing I fear more than my minor phobias, is _Failure._ "

 

"Really..?"

 

"Yes. I'm tellin' you this because I don't want you to end up like I once was. I'd degrade myself because I thought I just weren't worth a darn. No matter how hard I worked or how well I did a task, I always deeply criticized myself and weighed it harshly on myself too. I ain't had nobody ta give me this pep talk, an' I know yer Dad ain't take the time to tell ya this neither, but don't bombard yerself, do what's necessary and leave it at that. He had impossible expectations, expectations even he couldn't fulfill if he was asked to when he was yer age. No offense, but he ain't why yer so strong like ya are now, you did that yourself."

 

"But.."

 

"No. No, _'buts'_. As long as you TRY, then there's nothing more I can ask for, and I couldn't be more proud of you. Okay? Don't be inhuman, don't bottle up your feelings and set em' adrift, it'll only hurt you in the end. You best let em' out, and right now!" Hanzo bowed his head as tears dropped onto McCree's lap. "That's it..... It's okay.", "It isn't!", "You're wrong.. Just let it out." There they held the other as they both wept for what felt like hours. "Heh. That's a good start.." he smiled, their eyes were red and tired.

"You got it all out..?", "Most of it.. But my head hurts.", McCree felt the pill bottle in his pocket, and withdrew two, handing them to him. "Here, take some aspirin." Hanzo shuffled them around. "These do not look like any aspirin I've ever taken.", "Just take em', there the heavy duty kind. It'll have that headache down for the count in no time.", "Good." Hanzo swallowed them without further questioning. "Don'tcha want some water to help it down?", "I never liked to rely on anything except for my body. It will make it's way.", "Yeah, I guess. Now, if you'll excuse me... Come on, why won'tcha let me up?" The Dragon didn't reply.. "Hanny, I'll be right back.", the only response was the Shimada increasing the pressure on the unbreakable hold. "How's a man s'pose ta fix you breakfast with you all over me like this?", "You.. Wish to make me food..?", "Well, that's what I was headed to do. Unless you ain't hungry. I just figured I'd might as well cook up somethin' since you haven't eaten since yesterday Mornin'." Hanzo looked downcast.

 

"Heh. I'll carry ya, ya know." Hanzo was speechless and let the cowboy go so he didn't have to hear his slick mouth. "Aw, I meant it in a friendly-like way. Hahah. It's fine, I can take a hint." McCree set off to the kitchen when he stopped to see Hanzo frowning. "Hey, tell you what..." McCree joined hands with the flustered Dragon. "That work for ya..? This way you can come along and I won't have to let go until it comes time ta make somethin' edible.", "Hmph.. Let us go." 

 

As they treaded Hand-in-Hand down the hallway, Hanzo couldn't help but notice the emptiness. "Where are the others..?", "Left a long time ago, early mornin' mission popped up. I volunteered to stay here with ya. Why the question?", "No reason, it's just rarely so quiet.", "Or is the real reason because you don't wanna get caught holdin' my hand?" McCree chuckled softly in a way that made Hanzo want to break his nose again for being a good guesser, when the ghastly figure appeared unannounced, it didn't look like Genji, this time it had taken on the figure of Sojiro, the sight caused him to stop dead in his tracks, much to Jesse's puzzlement. "Hanny?", "It is there..", "What is...?", "That Monster.. It has been following me around since I killed Genji... It won't stop tormenting me. Make it leave, Jesse.. P-please. Please.", "I.. Don't know where it is.", "You think I am... Crazy, don't you?", "No, no. Never. It's just, I can't quite see what you see. That's all." Hanzo wouldn't budge. "I-it is everywhere I look.", "I know what to do. Han, point to where its standin' currently." His hand shook, but he directed his index finger to the far right hand side of the corridor. McCree stood positioned to block his vision of the beast and faced him. His hand sunk into his pocket and he unveiled a locket connected to a long chain, he outstretched his hand to Hanzo offering the item. "Take a look inside." He did as Jesse suggested. "What do you see?", "It is a mirror.", "Yes, what do you see in it...?", "Myself.", "Is that... Thing in there too..?", "No. Just myself.", "That's because that mirror shows the truth, you matter, and that thing doesn't. Keep it. Whenever that critter rears it's ugly face, whip out that locket and it'll disappear.", "But.. It is yours..", "Not exactly, my Grandpa gave it ta me, so it's technically his, but I'm sure he'd want you to have it, you need it more than I do. He'll understand. Put it on and let's get some grub." It was an incredible fit, almost as if it was meant for Hanzo all along. He tucked it beneath his clothing and they soon they were a few steps from the kitchen. 

 

Jesse dipped his head in the fridge. "What're you cravin'?"

 

"Hmm... I was hoping for some fish."

 

"Well, looks like we're outta luck, there's no fish or leftover pizza.", "The Microwave isn't functioning properly, so you wouldn't have been able to enjoy the pizza if there were some left.", " Who said it needed to be hot? I'll eat it as is.", "You eat cold pizza..?", "Hey, don't jump to conclusions, it's about as good as freshly made one.", "Well, you can count me out. I'd like some real food.", "We can make some pancakes if you'd like.", "I don't like fattening foods.", "Aww, well that's too bad, because I make the best darn pancakes in the world and yer gonna like em' whether you deny it or not! Well, that and the fact is that there's nothing else besides pancakes fer now. Hahah.", "So predictable.", "Why don'tcha give it a chance..? We'll make em' from scratch, get our blood pumpin', it'll be fun, I promise!", "Fine.", "Hahah. You look real cute when ya pout like that." Hanzo grinded his teeth, blushing. "What are the ingredients, cowboy?", "Simple! My Ma would make em' all the time, I know this by heart! We're gonna need some flour... Sugar.. Coarse Salt.. Uhm.. Bakin' powder, an egg, milk, some butter so we can dig right on in like ya would icecream with a cherry on top, uhhh, we're also gonna need some maple syrup and maybe some vegetable oil, that part always slipped my mi- HOLY SMOKES!! HAN!!!" All ingredients were neatly present on the countertop in the order they were listed. "I could not locate the syrup.", "HOW'D YOU DO THAT SO DARN FAST!?! I didn't even hear ya move!!", "I grew tired of waiting.."

 

As they went through the required process the next item they needed to include was the flour, however, it was more problematic to unfasten than a pickle jar "This one's not openin' without a fight.", "You're going to make a mess of the kitchen.", "No I ain't!" McCree wrestled with the sack and it didn't even make a dent. Trying to fight the urge to just grab the nearby scissors on the counter he yanked harder. Suddenly a loud tearing could be heard, followed by thick, white powder clouding McCree's eyesight. After some coughing erupted from the gunslinger he glared at a tickled Hanzo howling in laughter. McCree turned to see an arrow on the corner of the wooden table that had been cleverly used to rip a hole in the flour bag. Majority of the contents were on Jesse's face, giving him a pale skin tone of being caught out in a snow storm. "I thought you were the one that didn't want ta make a mess.", "It only coated you, not the furniture or floor. So, it is not a mess.. It is as you said..... _Cute_." After McCree cleaned his face and pride they completed the desired goal and were soon eating their overdo breakfast.

 

McCree had to loosen his belt because he didn't plan on leaving any survivors. He looked at Hanzo with a sneer "Now.. Last time I checked I thought you weren't fond of this kinda food." Hanzo paused, embarrassed, he'd been eating like a wolf and was already on his last one. "I don't like them!!!..  I just... Don't want to be wasteful.", "Uh-huh.", "It is true!", "I said: 'Uh-huh.', didn't I? Heheh.", "Yes, but it is only because you don't believe me!", "Whatever you say." Hanzo played with his breakfast a little longer, stalling, he decided to stare at it hoping it would go away on it's own... And it actually did. He'd eaten it. But it wasn't satisfactory. He wanted more, McCree caught him eyeing his food. "You want some of mine, don'tcha?", "N-no!", "Oh, I was just makin' sure..", using his fork he evilly lifted the whole thing to his mouth without cutting it into slices. Hanzo whined. McCree plopped it back onto the plate and pushed it to his hungry friend. "I was only kiddin' ya, you can have em', I was gettin' full anyways.", "I said I didn't want your food!", "That's a real shame, I guess I'll just take th-", "WAIT!" Hanzo felt like Jesse was toying with his emotions, McCree's laughter verified this. Hanzo took this time to sloppily finish off the pancakes and he quickly stood up. "Where ya goin'?", "Away from you.", he walked a short distance and began to the sink and washed his dish. "Now, you know I'm just gonna have to come over there too, right? yer plate ain't the only one that needs cleanin'. Haha." McCree joined him, earning a sigh from the Shimada.

 

"Oh Shucks! Han!", "What is it now?", "You missed a spot!" Hanzo anxiously flipped over and scanned the plate trying to find crumbs. "I don't see a thing!", "It's right there, Hanny." A washcloth was swiped below Hanzo's bottom lip. "You had some on ya!" Hanzo didn't know how to react, so he showed aggravation, he set the dish in it's holder and stormed off. "What'd I do?", "Don't follow me, and don't call me that stupid nickname anymore!", "What..? 'Hanny'?", "Jesse, you test me.", "What's wrong with 'Hanny'?", "I'm going to end you.", "Please do, my stomach is killin' me.", "Then I shall let you endure the pain.", "Now that's just mean!" Hanzo continued on his way. "Wait up would ya?", "Must I spell out that I want to be alone..?" Jesse hurried behind the stubborn Bow Master. Hanzo turned, his patience thin. "JESSE, I SAID I DON'T........" The Dragon's eyes widened, lips curled into an awkward smile, failing to hold back giggles even when putting a hand over his mouth. "Jesse, y.. Your pants! Hahahaha!!", McCree looked down shyly to see his pants had fallen to his knees, it must have been from undoing the belt and trying to keep up with Hanzo. His underwear had cacti plastered as a design. He heaved his pants back up high, if he could've pulled him up to his neck, he would have. Then, he heard something that changed his outlook on life as a whole. Hanzo began.. Snorting. Jesse's lips puckered as he tried not to be impolite and Hanzo ceased his laughter in shock, but only for a moment, as his mind replayed the scene, he was snorting shamelessly and laughing louder than he'd ever allowed himself to before and Jesse didn't see why he should repress his knee slapping either. One's laughter kept refueling the other's and it went on for minutes. "You're alright, Cowboy. You're alright.", "Does that mean you ain't mad bout bein' called Hanny no more? Heh.", "It means I'll fire a warning shot before killing you if you do it once more.", "Fair nuff..."

 

 

 

During the course of nine weeks the two grew fairly close. Hanzo's mental state became more and more healthy and his pessimism wasn't released as often. However, Migraines afflicted Hanzo daily through those weeks, giving Jesse reason enough to slip him the pills Angela gave him. He took note of Hanzo's fluctuating mannerisms and used the data he collected to report the news to Mercy as his own experience, in turn, she distributed advice to keep his spirits high, and he, in turn, used it to keep Hanzo on the right path. 

 

 

 

 Today, Hanzo kept to himself and McCree was gonna be persistent. "Why are you being so distant? You positive you don't wanna hang out?", "I will come to you if I have changed my mind.", "Aw, okay then." McCree patted the stubborn Dragon's back. "I guess I'll just go do somethin' else." Hanzo nodded and left, something felt out of the norm, but he chose to ignore it. Minutes later the Dragon exited his den. "JESSE!!!!" McCree bolted away hooting and busting his sides. "You changed yer mind!", "Jesse, you think your jokes are so funny!!!", "What jokes!? I just drew you a picture!", "How do you call writing Hanny on a sticky note, art!?!", "I drew an arrow too! It's pointing upwards at ya so anyone who saw it would know it was you!", "I knew something wasn't right when you touched me!", "Think of this as exercise. Runnin' off some weight!", "Pray that I do not catch you.", "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

 

They raced about the entire facility when Hanzo put an end to it, heading Jesse off and flipping him onto his back. "Ow! Dangit!! That hurt!", "That did not hurt and you are fully aware of that, I just scared you."

Jesse sat up and pushed himself up from the ground, swatting his hat and clothing off.

"You dropped something from your person, you klutz." Hanzo joked.

"You trippin' me up doesn't make _me_ a klutz.", "You have your quips, I have mine."

Hanzo bent down as Jesse patted himself down.

 

His heart stopped. 

_SHIT._

 

"Anti.. Depressants...? Jesse, what is this?! These look just like the _aspirin_ you've been giving me! It's nearly empty!", "If you'd just let me explain-", "Just how long were you going to lie to get me consume these!?", "You wouldn't have done it if I told yo-", "Because I DON'T NEED these to cope! I have to do that on my own!!!", "I did it because I was scared for you, I told Mercy that I was down in the dumps to get them for you so your honor wouldn't have hung in the balance!", "You lie to her. You lie to me. Lies! lies! lies! You, Jesse McCree, are nothing but a liar!!!", Hanzo squeezed the container and ran. Jesse was on his heels, but not fast enough. "HANZO, NO!!!!" The two remaining pills that were scheduled for the day were dumped in the toilet and flushed. "If ya just stop takin' em' there's gonna be bad side effects! The Doc said so! You don't get it!!", "I won't take them! Never again! You use me as a genie pig!", "I care about you!", "Your foot is in quicksand, Cowboy. I suggest you try to stay as still as you possibly can..." Hanzo expertly climbed onto the higher level of the building without the use of the stairs or elevator, looking down on Jesse. 

 

 

 

 

"Or you'll sink faster than need be."


	2. Remember this Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two. YaaaAay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, remember when I uploaded the first Chapter to this story and I claimed that the second Chapter would have been uploaded the day after? Well, apparently I accidentally lied to you all XD I'm sowwy. I'm really, really busy in the real world. (Plus, I'm also mostly dedicated to enjoying the Halloween Terror Event before it ends.) So, yeah. There's my super shitty excuse.

The next few weeks were grueling, The Shimada, nor the Cowboy shared a word in edge-wise since the altercation. And to make matters worse, Hanzo was already having withdrawal, the nightmares were back so he forced himself to stay awake through the night for a few days at a time until he'd pass out. It was unhealthy, and he resembled a reanimated corpse. Jesse couldn't help but blame himself, but knew if he got too close he might regret it. Hanzo needed space, but he also needed help. What if he never got better? What if he blocks him out like he does his Brother? What if it's already too late? What if he never had a chance from the start?

Hearing his name called brought him back to reality. They were all lined up in rows.

"Jesse! You hard of hearin'? You're paired up with Hanzo, this mission is gonna be a game changer.", "What...?"

Hanzo spoke up against it. "Morrison! You cannot be serious, that would never work!", "We don't have time to make adjustments just to appease you! I don't make the rules. If you don't like your partners then it's your problem!", "But, Sir!", "Moving on..! Tracer. You, Torborn, and Mei are.." Hanzo had heard more than he wanted to, so he cancelled the rest out. Jesse blanked out and when he snapped out of his stupor he was one of the back-up carriers, he noticed Hanzo stood as far away from him as the small interior would grant him. 

"This is stupid." The Dragon hissed. McCree hung his head in shame. Hours passed of Hanzo's pacing. He was impatient and just wanted to get it over with so he could put it all behind him and avoid McCree. His fist crashed against the wall. "ARE WE THERE YET, DAMMIT!?", the hate in his voice made Jesse jump out of his skin. The automated voice messaging system replied with: " _Destination 800 feet away, thank you for your patience._ ", "About time!" The ship shook as it docked, cloaked to the naked eye, Winston's adjustments were becoming more and more ingenious. This gave them the privilege to disembark undetected. " _Landing.. Be ready to engage hostiles._ " Hanzo gripped onto a handle as to maintain his balance, the doors flung open and Hanzo already had one foot outside.

 

 "McCree."

 

Jesse prepared himself for what would be said.

 

"Stay out of my way."

 

The two filed out of the vessel, goal in mind: Find any leads on any links to the group they're attacking and discover if there are any planned intentions that Overwatch isn't already aware of so they can collectively put a stop to it. This mission was unlike any other, sent shivers down Jesse's spine, he couldn't help but remember what Soldier told him..  

 

' _Assassinate all hostiles within the area, doesn't have to be orderly, but it needed to be done. Individuals were discovered supporting the fight against the Omnics, what they were doing was going to drop the crisis into a darker ditch, for, they not only felt that Omnics had no rights, but they were working on changing the course of Human history as well, they wanted things to go in reverse instead of making progress. Primitive. They've been hiding in the shadows right under everyone's noses, up until they were able to be tracked by their carelessness. They're responsible for more casualties than the Omnics created, since it was pure chaos they'd operate silently, not gathering attention, kill innocents and just have it pinned as Omnic brutality. Thousands of Men, Women, Children, and Elderly were murdered by this group. First they tested their power by starting off small, killing the homeless, knowing the majority wouldn't notice. They had more followers than anyone could have ever imagined, it was all bigger than Overwatch suspected. They wanted to cause total, full scale anarchy. This is more than just some cult. However, because of how massive it's gotten, they cannot hide between the cracks anymore. They are visible. They developed a bad habit of marking their victims and that was their mistake. They let greed override cast over their faction and began taking out more and more lives and people have gone missing, this is a widespread dilemma. They all the weak, the frail, they kill people when they least expect it, they gang up on those who don't stand a snowball's chance in hell of being able to fend for themselves. They need to be brought down. And this would take more than a single day, too many connections._ '

 

This was unknown terrain, it was murky and dank.

There was one massive building with smaller homes and establishments alongside it.

Saying it resembled Junkertown would have been an insult to the Junkers. A shanty town at best. It all could hold a median sized village full of residents in regards to population.

Hanzo formed a considerable gap to keep Jesse cut off, which concerned McCree because they weren't dealing with your average Joe thugs, these people were absolute cold-blooded killers and he knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill either one of them. Moving as phantoms, so speedily that with the bat of an eye they'd fade in and out of existence. Hanzo happened upon a vent, the latches were loose enough to pry, he dropped into the ventilation system with the grace of a feather gliding onto a body of water. "Hanzo..? Hanzo listen, I know you don't wanna hear me talk right now, but, something about all this don't give me good vibes.", "Your gut feeling isn't my problem, being teamed up with you is.", "Hanzo, somethin' ain-", "Keep it to yourself, Cow Rancher. If you want to abandon ship then suit yourself but I'm no quitter." The Dragon scampered onward without a sound. Jesse followed behind, closing the hatch to not draw suspicion. The manner in which the tubes connected mirrored a labyrinth. Now and again they would come across a vent cover that provided a limited field of view, criminals could be seen sparking up small talk and gambling. "We won't find anything here. Keep moving. And try to be more silent, would you? I'm surprised your breathing alone hasn't alerted them.", "You know what, Han? I've-", "Sh! Do you hear that? Speakers, cheering, there must be a larger group of them ahead, a crowd... Come." As they pressed on a man could be heard screaming to the top of his lungs.

 

"MY CHILDREN! YOU FUCKERS! YOU KILLED MY BABIES!!!! MY BABIES!! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TAKE _ME_ INSTEAD!? THEY WERE ONLY FOUR AND SEVEN YEARS OLD!!!!"

 

The man thrashed hysterically, crying.

 

"I outta kill em', the lot of those motherfuckers..!", "Their time is coming to an end sooner than they assume.."

 

"LET MY WIFE GO! GOD!!! SET HER FREE!!!!"

 

"They wouldn't be so high minded with a bullet through the jugular..!", "It's too late for them, McCree... Stopping to watch won't help.", "You mean to tell me this don't phase you?", "This isn't a rescue mission, we were sent to observe and share our findings. If someone gets in our way, we eliminate them. Otherwise it isn't our job, that's Morrison's department. If you'd been paying attention then you'd already know that."

 

The rabid choir of cheers became more clear after more ground was made.

"WE ARE THE ALPHAS!!! WE.. ARE THE OMEGAS!! WE ARE GODS!!"

The two waited it out.

 

"WE WILL NOT BE UNDERMINED! WE WILL NOT HIDE IN THE SHADOWS!! THERE'S GOING TO BE SOME CHANGES AROUND HERE!! IF THEY DON'T TAKE US SERIOUSLY THEN SOMETHING MORE DEADLY IS COMING! MORE OF A THREAT THAN THE PUNY LITTLE OMNIC SCUM COULD EVER BRING TO THE PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD! WE ARE RIGHTING THE WRONGS! WE CAN'T BE STOPPED. EVEN IF WE DIED, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW, THEY COULDN'T ERASE US ALL, THEY COULDN'T ERASE WHAT WE'VE DONE! OUR MARK IS THE LAW! HAHAHAHAH! FIRST WE LAID WASTE TO FAMILIES, THEN WE MADE THE SOCIETY BELIEVE OVERWATCH WASN'T THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS THEY MADE THEMSELVES OUT TO BE, PEOPLE CALLED _THEM_ THE CRIMINALS. IF WE CAN MANIPULATE PUBLIC OPINION TO GET THEM TO BETRAY THEIR PROTECTORS, THEN JUST IMAGINE WHAT POWER WE TRULY HAVE!! I HAVE IT! YOU ALL HAVE IT! HOLD ONTO YOUR FURY, MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! YOU'RE GOING TO NEED IT FOR LATER!!"

 

"We must go. They're all beginning to stand and filter out of the auditorium."

Crawling through the ducts in reverse became a problem. They were lost. "I was so darn sure we went this way, didn't we?" Jesse backed up only to have the panel cave in under him. A loud crash rattled, surely someone must have heard "McCree..! Did you twist something?................ Answer me..!", "No, but I think I found a Gold Mine.", "What are you talking about?", "It's an ocean of Documents... Hold yer arms out, let's snag as much as we can. This place is going to hell anyway, they won't miss a few folders." 

They'd acquired a good amount of information, McCree picked through the one's that looked like they couldn't do without and passed them up to Hanzo.

"GUYS! I THINK IT CAME FROM OVER HERE!"

 

"McCree, hurry!"

 

Slamming the cabinet files shut, he scaled a chair and a desk, he jumped, the two locked hands and Hanzo raised him up, he never knew just how strong he was until now, he almost fell again from an accidental slip, causing Jesse's arms to strap around the Dragon's rough shoulders. "F-fuck!" But the Shimada had a firm grasp on him, as he was pulled up into the vents they became uncomfortably close. "I'm claustrophobic, Cowboy. Move" The room looked pretty normal, aside from the glasses he knocked over, thankfully for them the panel flap was still in tact, Hanzo held it in place as the men crashed in.

 

"UGH! YOU DRAGGED ME IN HERE FOR THIS!?

SOMEONE JUST PUT THEIR BEER TOO CLOSE TO THE EDGE OF THE DAMN TABLE, BIG WHOOP!

_YOU_ HEARD THE NOISE, _YOU_ PICK THE SHIT UP!!", "LIKE HELL I WILL!"

 

They left just as rudely as they made their grand entrance.

 

And the two heroes left as silently as they invaded.

 

They found their way without looping in circles. A signal came through their wristbands: 

"Are you both okay? Come in!"

 "Yes, Morrison, we're just fine, we overheard talk and have potentially valuable documents to share, we're on our way." 

"Understood, cover-fire being deployed. You both just get back with the information. We'll light up these pricks."

 The hatch was still loose, just as it was left. As they were about to make their move, gunfire blazed. Jack and the others went in for the attack.

"That was sooner than expected.", "Jack was always a man of his word.", "Unlike you." Jesse didn't have to say anything, because the sadness behind his eyes did the talking. They rushed out of cover and ran to the carrier. Discord around every corner, armed with only neatly organized paper in hand, they were easy target because they'd have to lower the files in order to properly aim, and that wasn't an option.

As they neared, the carrier became visible, it was a trial against time. A wisp of air raged past the two, right down the middle, almost bringing them to their knees.

Then it all went white.

McCree woke on the ground. The carrier had been destroyed, the shields on it were never upgraded, in addition to it's small size, it wasn't a surprise an RPG took it down.

Pharah flew to him, she had protected him in his unconscious state.

"Let's get you out of here."

Where were the documents? Where was.. Hanzo...?

"No.. No I can't leave. Where's Hanzo?", "He wasn't with you. I haven't seen him. Weren't you both paired together..?"

He yelled into his wrist watch, nothing else mattered anymore.

"JACK!!! THERE'S A PROBLEM!! COME IN! SOMEONE COME IN!"

 

 

 

Hanzo was fleeing for his life.

He'd lost most of his ammo due to the explosion, had to have sent it flying from his quiver.

There only remained one arrow.

And he had to make it count.

 

"THERE HE IS!"

 

Hanzo was cornered between three monsters that wore human skin and a great wall.

They only wielded melee weapons, so he had been blessed with some distance, but not with enough resources to kill the three of them.

He drew his final arrow, praying before he released it.

 

"HEY! HEY! YOU'D BETTER DROP THAT THING BEFORE YOU'RE SORRY!"

 

 He'd struck his head when the blast through himself and McCree back because he'd grabbed Jesse and took the blunt of the fall.

Throbbing, pounding, his mind couldn't rest, and he definitely couldn't see straight.

He was almost.. _Scared_.

It reminded him of his nightmares.

Just as he mustered some confidence.  His demon arose to pull it out from under him.

" **You're weak. Just like you've always been. You stupid.. STUPID BOY!!** "

He fired, and hit his target. Right between the eyes. 

So.. Why was he still standing?

The proportions of the individual distorted into transparency.

And it was clear that the arrow sunk into a sign behind the barbarians.

The transparent illusion became solid and the face of the man could be identified as Sojiro.

He'd aimed at his Father standing just behind the real threats. There had only been two men there all along.

 

" **YOU MISSED** , PRETTY BOY!! NOTHING TO SAVE YOU NOW!!!!"

 

"No.. No.. I did everything right, just like you taught me."

 

In a last attempt to avoid the fight he tried to climb the tall stone barrier.

One of the goons tossed a crowbar at him, hitting directly on his hand, he yelped in agony and fell.

He knew they were going to attack him. He knew he was going to die, just like his father predicted.

 

They beat him senseless.

 

Punches and kicks were imprinted on his skin, each impact felt like mighty swing of a bear.

He wanted it to end. He wanted to die. "Why don't you just finish this?!" His bloody face was spat on. And they laughed.

Each word was overlapped with his the Demon's tongue. " **Hey, with that new facial improvement I'd say you could be a pretty damn good bukakke warrior. Everyone would be lining up.** ", "I never liked you damn nippers, you can all go **burn in hell.** ", "I haven't done anything to you! Please stop!!", " **Oh, but you have done something to me, to all of us!** ", "What could that possibly be?!", " **You were born, weren'tcha?** ", "That is.. Something far beyond anyone's control..", "Look at this damn nipper, trying to talk to us like he's **intelligent.** ", " **Stand up, boy.** " Hanzo didn't move, he was too afraid to, he'd never been discriminated against in such a way before. " **STAND UP!** ", " **YOU NEED HELP LEARNING HOW TO USE YOUR LEGS, BUTTERHEAD?!** " Hanzo shook his head side to side, tears spilling onto his cheeks, he supported himself by pushing up with his hands until he was standing, he cowered and was struck across his chest with a bat. He stumbled back into the wall and slid down to the ground, on his way down he aimlessly tried to grip the wall as if it would hold him up. " **WE SAID STAND UP! YOU'RE GONNA DO THIS AS MANY TIMES AS IT TAKES UNTIL YOU BEG US TO KILL YOU!!** " Hanzo obeyed, and he was knocked down each time, tallying to five, the pain grew in intensity. And they were getting bored, after the sixth time they wouldn't let him fully stand up. Then they kicked him as he coughed up blood. This was no night terror, it was all too real.

 

"J-..Je.... jesse..!!"

"What's he sayin'?"

"JESSE!!"

"Who the hell is that?", "Forget it, he's just talkin' in his yellow skin language."

"JESSE, I'M S-SORRY! DON'T LET THEM HU-HURT ME ANYMORE!"

The men laughed and kicked him wherever they felt it'd hurt worst.

"JESSE! JESSEEEE! JEEESSEE! JEESSSEEEEE! JESSE!!!!"

" **WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!?** "

 

Hanzo tried with all he had to crawl away.

However one of them curb stomped his side, causing more pain to zip about his torso.

His voice cracked mid-yell.

 

"Jesse.. Please.. Stop them.....!"

 

Sentences were resorted to unintelligible babbling.

He closed his eyes and tears spewed forth. 

 

"I've had my fun, kill him."

"Wait... I'm not done just yet."

 

A knife was held to the wounded Dragon's arm.

The man carved out the tattoo as an outline.

He didn't go deep enough to remove the skin, just enough to hear Hanzo shriek like a dying animal.

His screams rippled through the war zone, he cried as the man took his time to make accurate incisions.

He also cut into his chest. Scanning over his sculpture he was still dissatisfied. 

 

"What's this **stupid thing**..? Huh!?"

Hanzo was dragged a few feet by his ponytail, they ripped the ribbon from it's place.

"PLEASE! NOT THAT!! IT IS MINE!"

The men taunted him

 

Once they were completely satisfied with their work.

They left him there to gag on his own blood and the ribbon went with them, he was amazed that nothing appeared to be broken, except his spirits.

He became lost in his thoughts, and for a moment, nothing existed.

Not even himself. He was unresponsive, he clenched his skull as screamed until his throat was too sensitive to the damage.

"MOTHER!!! MOTHER, I HAVE LOST YOU!!"

He was left in critical shape, every small motion was extremely harmful. He laid there, just crying.

 

McCree's heart was beating sporadically.

He'd been trying to call Hanzo, but there was no signal.

As he ran through the unfamiliar grounds ceasing to give up the connection was finally stronger.

He tried again.

 

"Hanzo! Please tell me you're okay!!"

. . .

"Mc..Cree...?" The terrified voice whispered.

"Oh my God! Hanzo! Where are yo-", "I'm scared, Jesse! I'm really, really scared!", "Hanzo, it's okay, I'm gonna get you back home and you're gonna be just fin-... Are you cryin'?", "I'm going t-to die..", "No yer not, just tell me where you ar-", "Jesse, please.. I-I can't.. I'm so scared..!", "Hanzo, calm down, now. I'm comin', please, just tell me where you are and I'll be right there.", "I'm.. In an alleyway.. Between two homes..", "Han, I hate to break it to you, but there are a lotta homes out here, what colors are they...? Do they look different from the others..?", "I'm be..tween the houses.. Closest to the wall. F-far right.. One chimney is expelling smoke... T-he.. They all look the same to me.... Jesse. I can't g-get up...!" McCree looked to see there was only one chimney being put to any use, he had to be over there. "I'm comin', alright? I'll be there before you know it, just be brave fer me..!" Hanzo heard the signal fading. "N-NO!... J..Jesse, please do not h-hang up..! I'm afraid!!" Seconds went by "Jesse...!" Seconds turned into minutes. No force could stop McCree, shooting past individuals like a stray bullet, he wasn't going to lose him, he wasn't. But why were the tears falling from his eyes convincing him otherwise? Whipping around the final corner heard Hanzo's cries and the sight paralyzed him.

 

"J-J-Jesse..! Please.. Pick up! I'm sorry for being so spiteful!! I l-love you!!.. I love you..! Now I'll n-never get another opportune time to tell you!"

"Jesse's right here.." Hanzo was shocked "And he loves you too.." With their confessions made, somehow he forced himself onto two feet, crying out in pain. He didn't care, he just wanted McCree, and so he fled to him in an awkward stumble. "H-hey! Don't! Yer gonna hurt yourself, darlin'!" _He actually called him: "Darlin'.", Hanzo had been waiting for so long to worthy of that title._ They darted for each other. Hanzo tripped and landed into Jesse's loving arms. The Shimada's knee's bent weakly. Knowing it was a trail for him to stand in his pain, Jesse lowered themselves to the ground, McCree sat on his knees, but it hurt too badly for his lover, Hanzo sat in a similar position but with his legs parted, forming a letter "W", burying his face into McCree's chest. Just as he did on the night Hanzo told him of his origins he ran his fingers through Hanzo's hair and rubbed his back, which calmed him down, but neither seemed to be able to stop their tears from falling. Upon doing this he realized something.

 

"Hanny, where's your ribbon..?"

"It's.. Okay. Please don't make me talk about it."

"Hanny, tell me.."

 

McCree was only now beginning to acknowledge Hanzo's injuries, he was so elated to find him alive he pushed the fact that he was in bad shape aside.

"Han, who busted you up so badly..?!" Hanzo shook his head wildly. "Who hurt you, baby?!", "L-Let.. It go! I deserved every bit of it..!", "Han... Why are you holding your arm like that..? Lemme see..", "N-no..!" Hanzo wasn't in any kind of condition to fight Jesse pulling his hand. McCree was speechless, he saw the deep cuts dealt to his tattooed skin and rage built up with the tears. "Han... Oh my God!" He saw the carvings made onto his chest. " _Jap?_...."

 

McCree took a deep breath.

 

"Who did this to you?", "Please, I don-", "THIS IS PERSONAL, HAN! I'LL KILL THE RACIST BITCHES! I'LL KILL EM'! THIS IS A FUCKIN' HATE CRIME!!!", "Th-Th.. They.. Stole Mother's ribbon. But I kept your gift to me hidden.", "So it was more than one, huh..? How many are we talkin'? Five..? Four..?", "Please don't do anything stupid for me!", "I'm askin' for numbers! Give em' to me!", "T-Two! It.. Was two of them! They b...beat me! O-okay!? They ca-called me horrible things! Is that what you wanted to hear!?", "Damn right it is. I'll worry about that later, I need to get you to safety. Them pretty eyes don't need do see anymore violence for today." Hanzo blushed. "I'm.. Sorry I wasn't here for you.. I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop them from hurtin' you... This hurts me too, you know that don't ya?" The Dragon nodded, failing to speak. "It pains me to see you like this.", "I-I.. Know..", Hanzo was rewarded with a kiss to the cheek, his eyes widened. "I meant what I said.. Bout lovin' you.. Did you know that too?", Hanzo looked away. "I thought you only said that to make me feel better. I didn't think those feelings for me were true....", "Well, they are." McCree exchanged a smile with those words. All the tears were passionately kissed from Hanzo's cheeks.

 

 

Hanzo felt.. Appreciated for once.

 

 

"Can you stand, honey?", "I don't think so, I strained my leg when they made me fall from a high height. And.. I think I tore the muscle when I stood to greet you." The details of the abuse weren't pleasant to have to sit through. "Can you try for me, baby?", "I will.. Try." McCree tried to help him take a few steps, but it was impossible. "ARGH!", "Shit! Alright, I'll do the walkin'..." Jesse held the Shimada's right hand with his right, without releasing and his back now facing Hanzo, he crouched. "You just hop on and hold tight..." Hanzo was astounded by the lengths Jesse was going to ensure his safe return, he, with the help of Jesse was now heaved up and straddled to the back of Jesse McCree. He wrapped his arms around the cowboy's neck and his legs around his waist while Jesse held one hand to his buttocks to keep him elevated, the other he used to hold his peacekeeper. Hanzo felt he was going through too much trouble. "I-I am sorry that I failed to walk.", "You pipe your cute self down, you tried, and I'm proud.", McCree could feel Hanzo's smile. As he was carried out of the alley he felt a rush of fear. "Don't look back, ya hear? Keep your eyes forward. That's where our future is." Hanzo was nearly in tears again and Jesse's pace sped up in it's rate. McCree was downing enemies without a hassle as if he wasn't carrying a wounded man at all. A blinding light shone again, another nearby explosion. McCree stood firmly as a tree, all the while Hanzo hadn't touched the ground.

 

 

Jesse was so.. Strong..

 

 

 

More foes charged in from the sides.

"Damn! Got shit in my eyes from the bang! Han, I need you to let me know where they are!!", "Left! Just beside us." A clean kill. "Left, ahead of us!" Another clean kill. "Right! next to us!" He had the lethal accuracy of a blind man that lived his entire life in the darkness. "Left again!! On the balconies! Aim upwards!" The man fell the ground. Another dead. "There are no more!", "Good. Good. Just keep your eyes peeled." It took some time, but Jesse could finally see what was ahead of him.

 

And it was the carrier, thanks to Pharah calling in for him.

Hanzo was rushed inside and gently set down on the cushioned seats, Hanzo groaned, biting his lip to channel the pain.

Jesse spoke into his ear "Shh-Shh-Shh.. I'm sorry, pumpkin. You're safe now."

Mercy was aboard. "Angela, we need medical attention, stat! He's hurt bad! Real bad!"

 

McCree whispered before she neared. "It's gonna be okay, Sugar."

He kissed Hanzo's forehead with wariness and no one was the wiser.

He stood back to let her work.

 

"He'll live.. Don't worry."

 

"McCree..? Can you hand me the rubbing alcohol and some- McCree!? Where are you going!?!!" 

Hanzo and Angela watched in horror as McCree ran back into the fight. He tried to stand, but Mercy wouldn't permit it.

McCree looked over the dead corpses, rolling them over and checking the contents of their pockets.

He didn't find what he was looking for.

He bolted past all the death filling the air, killing when he had to, but it wasn't enough.

Two men were seen running down a roadway and he followed.

One had a bat. The other, a knife and a ribbon tucked into his shirt pocket. 

 

He found his targets.

 

"Hey! You fellas know the quickest ways to get to a thief to drop his weapon when ya catch em' red-handed?"

 

One man ran at him, ready to swing. McCree had no fear.

"I heard there's a few good ways myself. One is.. Uh, through negotiation, you know, like through some good old fashioned hospitality. Maybe by offerin' to pull up a chair.. Sharin' a few beers... And having some gutbusters." McCree dodged the incoming swing and knocked him down with a vicious blow to the jawline with a hard punch.

 

The man winced in fear, looking up at the new sheriff in town.

"So, _partner_. Why don't you get comfortable down there? Because I'm skipping the second step and going straight for your guts."

 

He fanned the hammer, emptying six shots into the man's stomach, killing him on the spot, Jesse reloaded and spat in the other's general direction who was too cowardly to intervene in the fight. Now that he stood alone with the gunslinger he reacted by throwing the knife at him which was shot down like a bird in flight.

 

"Now... Everybody's different so negotiation won't always work, seein' as there's thieves, like yerself. The kinda one's that'll never be happy with what they got, so they'll just keep takin', and takin', and takin', not caring about who you fucking _hurt_ in the process. The kinda one's that'll go inta church and confess their sins and go right back ta sinnin' once they leave.... Folk like you have to be stopped. And that's when people like I come along. To dispense the justice."

 

The man slyly reached for his back pocket. McCree stunted him with a flash bang, the man covered his eyes, screaming.

"Don't move. I knew you had more than just a knife on ya, and it won't do you no good. I bet you've never even had to pull the trigger before, have you? You let others do that for you."

 

"AGH!! MY FUCKING EYES!! FUCK ME!!"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"You remind me of a _little bitch_ we fucked up a while ago."

The peacekeeper was shoved into the man's mouth.

"You reminded me of somethin' too. You got somethin' that ain't yours." 

The man started laughing nervously.

 

"Why don't you share whatever has got you all giggly, because I don't see what's so damn funny." The stupid smile on his face vanished. "No, come on. I want in on this joke!" The barrel was pulled from his mouth and he as backhanded. "Look, m-man! I take a lot of things from people! If I-I stole something from you then just t-take it back!", "It's nothing you took from me. Why don't you think on it for a while? I got some time.", The man inspected McCree from head to toe. "Wait... Wait.. Your name.. What's your real name?", "It don't matter, an' you don't got no place askin' me questions right now.", "I learned a bit about you... From our leaders... You're _Jesse_ , aren't you?", "What's it to you?", "Well, nothing in your bio said anythin' about you bein' a fucking **_faggot!_** " The man laughed and Jesse froze. "You shut your damn mouth.", "Wanna know what gave it away?! It was the Jap that was cryin' for you, the one we beat and beat until he damn near couldn't move. He cried and cried, saying your name! ' _Jesse! JESSE!!! PLEASE MAKE EM' STOP, JESSE!!_ ' The man mocked, revising Hanzo's words. "At first, I just thought it was normal, but it sounded so nauseating, like a girl calling for her romeo, it was all in his voice, he's gay and you are too! FUCKING FAGGOTS!! FAGS! BURN IN HELL, YOU'LL ALL BURN!!!" A bullet left a miniature tunnel in the palm. He muttering out ear-splitting whinges, sheltering it with his other hand, he curled up on the ground as he kicked and swore. McCree turned his back and counted to himself. "Well now, that leaves me with just one left.", "ONE WHAT!?!?", "Bullet. It's got your name on it."

 

Jesse knelt down to the man who had now rolled over to face away from the gunslinger. He was whispering. "Speak up, fucker. If you hate me so much then don't hold back, just know that everything you say will be held against you.", "I... S-SAID... I won't d-die... TO A QUEER!!!" The man hurriedly twisted his body, in his dominant and only robust hand, he held the pistol he was hiding in his back pocket.

 

McCree freed the man from his misery with his last shot.

Hanzo would have rammed past Mercy and Pharah, however, with the risk of further harming himself, they held him down.

 

"BUT MCCREE IS STILL OUT THERE!!"

"We know, but we don't need you putting yourself in more danger!"

Before he could form a rebuttal, McCree walked aboard, leering.

The all were left wide-eyed.

 

"McCree, is that blood?! You are bleeding..!", "Don't worry.. Hahah.. It ain't mine."

He fainted face down not long after answering.

 

Hanzo pushed himself up to tend to Jesse, only to strengthen the level of the pain.

Falling on to his hands and knees, he scurried across the floor until his legs deadened from the struggle, he elbow crawled the remainder of the way.

And the two were out cold.

 

 

 

Hanzo woke up hospitalized in Mercy's care.

 

"Before you ask anything, McCree will be okay, he's in the gurney next to you. He was shot. But it wasn't as serious as it appeared to be. You'll both survive. But you need rest, I'm not a miracle worker, so just because I ensured your recovery, it doesn't mean you can just go run about. You're both limited to movements only between the bathroom and kitchen. However, we will bring you three meals a day so you don't have to go to the kitchen unless you need a snack. On another note, you cannot walk, so you'll need to be wheeled around, of course by wheelchair.", "For how long..?", "Six to eight weeks. Just to be safe."

 

Hanzo flung his head back into a pillow. He wanted to complain, but his head hurt.

Ziegler flipped off the light-switch. "McCree is already sleeping. So join him."

Her presence left the room and McCree's curtain pushed to the side, which alarmed Hanzo.

 

"Is she gone?", "Why am I not surprised that you were never asleep to begin with?", "Han, is she gone??", "Yes, why? If she were in here, asking me if she'd left wouldn't do you any service, as she'd hear you.", "Good. I thought she'd never go.", "What made you do that?", "Do what?", "Go out there and get shot! What else do you think I was talking about?!", "You should know why.", "You went after those men, didn't you?", "Yup.", "And for what? To prove some dumb point!?", "What? No!!!.. Well, yes. But it was also to get this back." Jesse dropped down and walked to Hanzo, ribbon in hand. "Mother's ribbon, you got it back for me...", "Sure did.", "Oh God.. Thank you, thank you very much. How can I make it up to you?", "Killin' em' made up for it just fine.", "You killed them too?", "Well they weren't gonna just hand it over.", "You scared me.", "I'm sorry... Guess this means we're even." they held each other in silence. Jesse settled in with Hanzo under the sheets. "M-McCree..! What if we're caught like this?", "I'll think of something, sweetie." Kiss after kiss was given to Hanzo's tender lips. Hanzo could hardly contain his moans as Jesse had slowly shifted to sucking his neck. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Han..?" McCree's beard tickled his skin. "Han, why're you crying?", "I thought I had lost you.", "Hey, don't think about what coulda been. Think about what's happening now." Jesse kissed downwards, from Hanzo's chin to his chest. "Jesse... Is this real..?", "What do you mean, honey?", "Do you mean it? Do you _love_ me?", "I already told ya I did. I'm your huckleberry.", "You are?..", "Are you agreein' with me or askin' me?", "I.. Do not know.. I want nothing more than to agree, however.. However...", "Say it, honey. Let it come from your mouth so you won't have any doubt.", "You're my huckleberry, Jesse McCree." He was rewarded with a gentle kiss to the forehead. "That's right, sugar.", "Even still, I find it hard to believe you..", "Well, that's good fer me, cause I get the pleasure of remindin' you every second of every day." McCree charmed his arms around the Dragon. "Jesse, cease this now if it is some sick joke!", "It's not, baby..", "Is this a trick to get revenge for my harsh words towards you on our mission...?", "I've got thick skin. I'm over it, sugar. I'm not mad and you shouldn't be either.", Hanzo's shuddered as his hand inched towards Jesse's hair. "You can play with it, hun.", Hanzo's cheeks flushed a shade of redden emotion on display. His fingers cautiously paraded through his boyfriend's hair. "D-don't let this be a trick, Jesse. My heart couldn't take it.", "Hanny, I love you, I'd never do something that hideous to you, darlin'... Calm yer nerves, okay?" McCree sat up straighten, he pulled the Shimada into his lap and tied the ribbon around Hanzo's hair where it belonged. From there he held his sweetheart in that position and whispered into his ear. "So.. Cute. You're so cute, Hanny.", He lightly clamped his teeth around Hanzo's earlobe, and nibbled. "Ah! J-Jesse!! I.. I am not ready for this!", "Hahah.. Honey, I'd never take things too far with ya. I'm just trying to make you feel good, that's the least I can do to make all the hurt you've felt fly south and never return. I want you to know just how much I want you, how much I need you.. You are desired. Don't let anything they said get to you." Jesse's statements were supposed to be comforting, but he felt a rising erection through the affection, which was deactivated by the sound of the unlocking door.

Using the darkness as a shroud, Jesse retreated to his side of the room and faked his catnap. As the lights shone, Hanzo was stunted with awoken arousal that even the sharp sting of his eyes adjusting couldn't break. 

 

"Hanzo..? You didn't even try to recharge your batteries, did you?", "I.. I.. I'm not comfortable.", "Why didn't you say that? That's why I'm here right this minute, I wanted to know if there was anything I could get you! I'll get more pillows. Just wait right here."

 

Again, she was off to see to his wishes and Hanzo rotated to see the cowboy. 

 

"Don't pretend that I disturbed you, I know you're up.", "Alright, ya got me!! ..Um.. Hanny, real talk, I wanna say I'm awful sorry about lying to you, Han. About the pills. I'm so sorry... I was just tryin' to help you, I was at a loss. I didn't know what else to do... You're so gosh darn stubborn sometimes and I knew the truth wasn't gonna get you the help you needed.", "I forgive you, Jesse. I'm also sorry, I shouldn't have mistreated you over it. I'm sorry for being stubborn.", "Don't be, I love you for it, along with everything else about you. I was wrong.", "I was wrong. What you did, it was out of purity, so I cannot hold it against you.... I should be thanking you.. I've never been filled with more purpose until you saved me. I was going downhill.", "That's what I'm here for, pumpkin..."

 

Mercy walked in, arms holding an overabundance of pillows.

 

"Hanzo Shimada!! I'm surprised at you! You woke Jesse!", "I didn't! He-", "No back talk..!" She tugged at his ear while McCree failed to repress his delight, as air launched from his nose from overpowering his laughter. "See!? He's laughing about it! It wasn't my doing!", "I'd be happy too if the person that brought an end to my beauty sleep was being punished!" After Ziegler proped up the pillows to cushion himself and McCree to their preferred liking. She left once more. And Hanzo could only grind his teeth with a hand over his violated ear.

 

"You looked so cute!", "Is that supposed to make me feel better?", "You're blushin', so I think it worked out in the end."

 

Something dawned on the Shimada.

"Where is your hat?", "Oh, ask the doc, she put it on a coat hanger because she says it ain't proper to wear headgear like that in bed.", "Oh..", "Why? Do I look different without it?", "You look appealing with or without it..." the dragon said through susurration, "Speak up, would you, honey? I missed that." Jesse heard every word, but he couldn't help teasing his soulmate, "I said: 'feasible', you look feasible.", "Oh... Okay. Well, you're smokin' hot too, beautiful.", "I-I thought you said you didn't catch my statement!", "And I thought you said: appealin'.", "I want a divorce." in a monotonous yet somehow evenly jocular tone, "No ya don't. You're just plum embarrassed, ain'tcha?" Hanzo griped and puffed out his cheeks. "Muffin, don't be ashamed of your feelings.", "Easier said.", "Don't make me come over there and kiss your fears and insecurities away.", "Actually, I want that very much.", "I know ya do.", "My biggest fear is unconquerable. Even you couldn't stop it...", "Lots of impossible things have happened to us, don't jinx it. Just tell me.", "McCree.. Is what we have together... Is it wrong?", "I don't get what you mean.", "Us. Are we an abomination...?", "Honey, no, not at all. Why would you think that??", "Father hated same sex lovers. And... I've even read in bibles that a higher deity hates people that come to terms with this forbidden sexuality.", "Hanzo. Are you scared that us being together ain't right because we're two men?", "Haven't you ever been? Everyone claims to openly accept others, but their prejudices always show eventually.", "Sweetie, what others feel about our personal interactions don't and never will mean anything. I never thought you'd let a popular societal and religious opinion spook you. You've never cared about the masses.", "We all do not care, until it is our turn to be judged. I don't want to be labeled, Jesse... Before you, I.. I didn't even see attractiveness in another man. I still find women to be just as desirable.", "Sweetheart, listen. Don't explain yourself. No matter what, I'll always love you. I'll sacrifice everything I've ever worked up to if it gives you a chance. I don't touch much on religion, but I don't think he hates us for our connection. It's the earthly people that have hate in their hearts, baby. And if it's a problem or a distraction to publicized views then they can easily turn away. If that can't be done then I'll give em' something else to look at, I promise. 'Sides, it ain't like straight people are saints. That's hardly the case. We're all capable of contamination, it's our actions that matter. Not our gender or our love interests. What we have is real and I want to continue this voyage with you until death do us part.", "What about Overwatch? What if we're evicted for this..?", "They're more unbiased than you'd think. After some time, we'll just tell em'.", "And say what!?", "That I'm yours an' that yer mine."

 

Their conversation was on repeat as Hanzo wheeled himself into the kitchen long after Jesse dozed off.

He opened the refrigerator and dropped a water bottle, he watched impatiently as it receded into a tight corner below the fridge.

His reaction time had been slowed, so he was helpless to prevent it.

Using his leg as a grapple, he felt around for the bottle when Genji assisted in recovering the item. 

 

"Thank you, Genji.", "You're welcome, Hanzo."

Genji ushered his brother from the kitchen. 

 

"I'm happy for you and Jesse, Hanzo."

 

Hanzo, horrified, gave him a dumbfounded glimpse.

 

"G-Genji!! I.. I'm.. W-we are-", "I do not have any resentment for your choices. I am only happy that you found peace and an unlimited source of contentment.", "Did he TELL you..!?", "No, I overheard the two of you during my routine checks. It wasn't a large amount of details, but it was just enough for me to get an understanding.", "You don't think it is a sin?", "Think of it this way, Brother... Do you love McCree because he is male?", "N-no! I love him because he loves me. I love him because of what he has done for me and who he is.", "Then why add sin where there is none?" 

 

As he was helped onto the emergency room bed. Genji leaned near.

 

 

 

 

 

"Your secret is safe with me, Hanzo."


	3. Small Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably many Typos I overlooked, I'll re-read and make adjustments when needed, however, it's been a while since I've uploaded anything, so if you see any errors or misspellings that I still haven't picked up on, please alert me so I can fix it. (Please read End Notes as well.)

Hanzo slept sound that night. Genji kept his word and no one else knew of their relationship. As the weeks passed McCree did not heal as quickly as he would have since he never actually rested for more than a few hours at a time even with the help of the caduceus staff. 

 

"I will not say it again. Sit yourself down, Jesse!", "Why darlin'? I feel much better!", "You're going to fall and hurt yourself again!", "I will with that attitude! Hahah!", "Goodness... It's as if you didn't even get shot.." Hanzo facepalmed in disbelief. "Hey, Han? I forgot to ask. Whatever happened to those files we took? Did I fuck it up..?", "Far from it. When we got separated I ran to the vents and planted them inside. I marked the coordinates on the digital graph and sent them to Jack before... Well.. Before I ran into trouble, I had to lure them away or they would have regained the documents, or worse, destroyed them.", "I fell in love with a mastermind.", "What was so ingenious about it?", "You did what was right even though it got you in hot water.", "I cannot say the same for you.", "Why's that??", "Because you haven't done the right thing all day! Sit and be well again.", "Sheesh. Okay..", "That is the fourth time you said that and you haven't acted upon it.", "Can ya blame me? I can't close my eyes like this!", "Whyever not?", "Cuz I don't got my snugglebunny to fall asleep on!", "I'm no more than two steps away from you.", "Two miles is more like it! I'm comin' over!!", "Jesse, no." McCree careened into Hanzo's mattress, landing more or less on the bed, his legs being the only exception. A perfect ten, in his opinion, however, the Shimada wouldn't have been generous enough to give it a three. "If you snap your neck, I will not care.", "We both know that ain't so."

 

The doctor spiritedly walked in transporting a mobile overbed table with trays holding their morning meals. McCree was carefully shouldered down before she could visually catch the two bonding, he flopped to the flooring, legs sky-high for the intended shock value then sank to the ground. The lighting was the perfect shroud, as Angela couldn't tell the difference between a Sleeping McCree and strewn about pillows beneath the blankets causing a lump formation. So, naturally, she just assumed he was in bed as he should have been.

 

"Eat up, and afterward, right back to bed!"

 

Hanzo was grateful to be in Angela's care.

 

"Thank You.", "Don't thank me, just put something on your stomach. Normally I'd stay longer, but you two aren't the only ones that are harmed I'm afraid, Tracer sprained her leg, poor girl, she always learns the hard way not to dash into danger before analysis.... Well, let me tend to her, just call and I'll be hovering over you before you know it!", "Actually, Doctor.. Our silverware?"

 

Dr. Ziegler forced her palm to her forehead, letting out an embarrassed grin.

 

"How could I have been in such a rush?! Wait here! I'll get them for you!"

 

The room sheltered silence again.

 

"Jesse, get up. You are not five..... Jesse?"

 

Trying to hide the panic running rampant in corners of his mind he casually investigated. His body tipping over just as a melting wax candle, still maintaining perfect balance in his seated position. Jesse was breathing, and it didn't help the situation as a blissful smile could be seen from ear to ear.

 

"I know how to wake you..." Jesse's closed eyelids only tightened in full lockdown. He could hear the light steps of Hanzo's bare feet making contact with the surrounding floor's texture nearby him. Still, he didn't move a single muscle. "My Prince.." _Prince..?_ A weight had been set on his chest before he could question his other of significance, the collar of his shirt was ruffled by a snatch and his head had been limply raised from the tiling. Within seconds, as if he'd been revived by Angela's otherworldly healing abilities, his body had transitioned from a state of forced paralysis to hyperactivity. His eyelids shooting open with a flutter proved his judgment to have been exact, Hanzo's lips had fused with that of his own in a warmhearted connection, the Dragon's eyelashes were more irrefutably pronounced due to the small divide betwixt the couple, they were lovely with an impeccably noteworthy, yet simplistic length. Perhaps his eyes were exaggerating, but seeing Hanzo proudly claim him as his own was visible jubilation. A blush instituted on both of their faces, and the kiss hadn't been unsealed. Hanzo willfully sat onto McCree's abdomen, which kept Jesse pinned. After a short time that gave the illusion that the Sun had risen and set ten times in a row, the Shimada pulled away and gazed down to see if his spell captivated Jesse. It had, and McCree didn't know what to say for seconds.

 

"How would you grade me on my performance? Did I.. Do well?", "I can't think.. My brain is all fuzzy and warped... Can we do it again..?", "So.. A passing Grade?", "Hanzo, this ain't a test, Baby. Hahah", "I am sorry. I was nervous.", "You passed with flyin' colors, Darlin'.... But, uh.. You called me..  _Prince...?_ " One of the Dragon's eyebrows arched and he showed uneasiness. "Is.. That not satisfactory? I can think of another term to us-", "No.. Don't do that.. I love it.", "Truly?", "Yes.. Please say it again, would you kindly?", "Only if you promise to finally settle yourself down.", "I promise, oh God, I promise.." Hanzo spoke softly into his ear. "Good.. My Prince needs his rest after all.", "H-Hanny, your voice is sendin' me so many messages.... Keep talkin' like that an' I'll either fall asleep on ya or start kissin' on you again..", "Please do the first.", "Wouldn't it be somethin' if Angela comes in and sees us cuddlin' on the floor..?", "She'd see you laying there alone, I'd be on the other side of the room.", "Aww, ditchin' me? That ain't right.", "I'm getting up now.", "Too soon, don't ya think?", "I hear her heels clicking down the halls.", "Don't leave me here, honey. I won't last a second without you.", "Hah. What did you ever do to last before you met me?", "Have a vivid imagination that we were already datin' to pass the time." Hanzo scaled the edge of the bed and curled into a fetal position as the sheets provided heat. Angela walked in with spoons, forks, and knives. "I'm so sorry for the wait..! W-where has Jesse gone off to?", "He fell.", "I was pushed!!", "He's delusional, probably suffered a recent head trauma from the fall." Angela sat the silverware at their bedsides and checked McCree for any swelling or blemishes. "I told ya! I was pushed!", "Hanzo, did you do that?", "I plead the fifth." the Angel tittered and helped McCree up into his bed. She left after asking a few mandatory questions and they ate. 

 

Dr. Ziegler gathered the empty plates, then whispered to Hanzo on her way out. His skin went cold as the conversation invaded his privacy and would respond as bluntly as a machine would. McCree immediately saw the trepidation in his eyes and waited for his turn to speak. She left once again and the room was silent. "Sweetie, what was that about?", "It's my business.", "Don't start that, I heard bits of what she said, now you better start adding the missing pieces.", "Jesse..", "Hanzo!", "You're only going to be upset with me...", "I could never be mad at you.", "After what happened on our last mission, during our treatment of the aftermath, she noticed there were... A few.. Injuries on myself that were already there before the attack. And she's going to be keeping a watchful eye on me to see to it that it doesn't happen again.", "What? I don't get it... Already there? How'd they get there?... Was it.. An accident beforehand?", "Hahah... _An accident._ ", "What's so funny about that!? I'm worried!", "I just found humor in the fact that people always assume all wounds present on one's body must be from an _accident_ , when, in my case, for example, the cause is the complete opposite, in fact.", "You don't mean.. Baby, have you been.. Hurtin' yourself!?!", "None of it accidental...... Not all of it _my_ doing either.", "Not all of 'it?..", "Must I be forced to retell my plight?! I told you my Father beat me in my childhood years, didn't I? There's your answer, that is where half of the injuries came from. The rest I did myself, some when I was a boy, and some recently.", "Sweetie!", "What was I supposed to do!? I was angry with you at the time, but my need for you was so grave, aside from the love you've given me, pain is all I've ever known, Jesse! I felt that I deserved punishment. And now, she knows that it wasn't you who had mental complications, and instead, that you'd been covering for me.", "Hanzo.. Let me see.", "What!!? No!", "Why not!?", "Because I harm where you'd have to strip clothing to see.", "HANZO!!! WHY!!?", "Cutting one's arms is just asking for negative attention to be drawn, so I slice into my thighs where no one would think to look.", "Hanzo... I need to see.. I need to know how much you needed me.", "I'll show you what my Father did to me and nothing more." Tears exuded down to his chin where they collected and fell as he watched his treasured Dragon gradually turn away from facing from him, wrap the bed covers around his waist, and pull up his hospital gown just high enough that Jesse could see scars and burn marks littering his back, they'd healed over time, all varied in size and elongation. The skin was once clearly irritated and susceptible.

 

"Before you ask, he used a whip and iron.", "That... Bastard...", "Nothing can be done about it now."

 

Hanzo let the gown fall into place and stared down at his hands.

 

"So why hurt yourself? You were already hurting.", "Why do you smoke?", "It... It clears my head!", "And I harm for the same reason. I know exactly how the cuts got there, I did the act, of course, I have that validity. But... I will never know why I was punished. I will never stare at my back in a reflection and know why those are there. Yet, they're there. What I have done makes sense to me. It is the only thing that does. There is one singular side effect I hadn't calculated, that I cannot undo what I have done, so every time I disrobe.. Every time I bathe... I have to see my engraved errors."

 

"Darlin'! Look at me." On command, he did as McCree ordered.

 

"I'm here now, there's no need to ever do those things to yourself, there never was. Don't ever do that again. Please don't, for me. Let me be your band-aid!", "Yes, yes.. I promise...", "Honey, I'm serious!", "May I sleep now? I don't want to talk on this subject anymore.", "O-Of.. Course you can.."

 

Hanzo held himself and tried to forget.

 

 

 

Days later, the two were back on their feet as they once had been. The Shimada returned to his early morning training, McCree did as well. The archer and gunslinger developed a practice of waking and entering the shooting range together, it strikingly worked out without any others in their faction gaining any suspicions. As to be expected, their aim was uncanny. The cowboy wandered behind his tame Dragon. Hanzo's focus was broken by Jesse's whispers.

 

"Good Mornin', Sweetie Pie.."

 

His arrow missed his mark, to be more precise, he wasn't even relatively close.

"M-cCree!", "Aww, did I make you miss, Baby?", "Don't you have something to be shooting?", "Other than the breeze with you? Nope. I'm takin' a break. Thought I'd watch you.", "Take notes."

 

He drew the next arrow, but couldn't take the shot. Not with McCree just... Staring at him in such a way. His grip tensed as he peered over to Jesse, who's sweat drenched his face and clothing, making his shirt cling to his skin, eliminating the difficulty to make out his more defined features that his outfit kept as a mystery. An unintended gasp came from the Shimada.

 

"Somethin' the matter? I'm not making you antsy am I?", "No.. No! I am warming up."

 

Everything was a haze. Arms wrapped around his waist, shocking his senses.

"MCCR-", "Sshhhh.... No one's lookin' this way. An' we're in the blindsight of the cameras from here. Just focus for me, would ya? Show off for your Huckleberry??", "I-.." His bow was seconds away from slipping from his fingers, Jesse's lips were nurturing the back of his neck and he felt powerless.

 

"Jesse, not now!.. N..Not h-here... We'll be seen.", "We won't, Han. Calm those muscles an' let me see them skills."

 

Strength returned to his arms, bow aimed for a flawless kill.

 

"That's it, Baby...", "I-I can't...", "Oh, you can.. I've seen what you can do. This is nothing."

 

Wanting to impress Jesse, he rolled his head back and puckered up. An inverted, upended kiss. Blood rushing to his head, bottom lips to top lips, the two moaned in a controlled volume. Eyes closed, he'd mapped out the layout of their surroundings and sent an arrow airborne. Hanzo whimpered helplessly in arousal as his hips bucked a single time in a faint twitch. The kiss ended when McCree was the first to pull away, leaving the two inhaling deeply. An arrow pierced the dummy's heart, Jesse took notice, locking eyes with his spirit Dragon, seeing a prideful grin present.

 

"You're killin' me, Darlin'. That was incredible.", "Thank You.... Now, shoo.", "It ain't too late to ask for seconds, now is it?", "Shoo before you draw unwanted attention!", "The only attention I need is yours, Honey, and I already got it..", "You will be my next target then.", "Heh. Okay, okay.. Calm down, Cupid.", " _Cupid?_ Ha. I'll get you for that. Watch your back, McCree."

 

The Agents of Overwatch finished their training sessions one by one. Only two remained, but only one was aware of that. Jesse, having perfected his aim was more than content and headed in just as the others. Those were his plans, but things took a different turn. Hanzo tugged him out of the others' line of sight, much to the cowboy's surprise. Before the Dragon could speak a word he was wrangled into a headlock. "Not this time, Pharah! You horseplay too m..", a masculine groan came from the figure, upon letting him go, Hanzo backed up towards a wall, a few steps away from pressing against it, the pair now facing each other.

 

"Oh gosh, did I hurt you!?", "Hardly.", "Sugar, you startled me. You should know better than to catch a cowboy off guard like that." Hanzo only frowned in disappointment and Jesse hugged him, praising his attempt. "I'm guessing you were tryin' ta get me back? Hahah. Next time don't tell me yer gonna come fer me, it just kept me on edge. Plus, doesn't help that Pharah always likes to roughhouse at the oddest of times.", "I won't make that mistake again.", "Aww, don't be all grouchy, you did give me a fright. So we're even.", "Not quite."

 

With a quick jolt, McCree soon found himself in the same position he'd held the Shimada.

 

"Again, you underestimate me.", "Ahh. You got me there, Partner. You win.", "The outcome was never in doubt.", "Heh. Guess so..... But, you know what I just noticed?", "No?", "You're so tiny, Honey. It's so cute.", "I'm not..", "You are! I can just pick you up right now.", "Don't! I don't like bei-" The Dragon was raised up, squirming. Fear was released with panic, and the serious tone was quickly gathered by McCree "J-J-Jesse! Please stop it! Please! I-I..", "You're actually scared."

 

McCree calmly set his more than significant other down. As soon as Hanzo's feet met contact with the floor he pulled free by shoving Jesse. "I didn't mean to scare you.. You know that, right?", "I don't l-like being u-..Up like that.", "Up? Honey, you're afraid of heights? I thought you never cared too much about taking the high ground when it comes to things. And it weren't that high in the first place.", "No. It's not that. At all... I d-don't like being handled like that, it scares me. Heights aren't my concern, not when I reach them alone, being held up makes me feel lightheaded because I'm not longer in control of what happens. It's one thing to fall on your own, it's another thing to be... Dropped. And That... That makes the shortest elevation seem so much... Higher.", "I'd never drop you. I love you, Darlin'.", "I feel the same way. Just.. Do not do that anymore.", "I picked you up before, remember?", "I was weak. You had no choice. I don't want you to ever have to be... Forced to carry myself and my weight on your shoulders..!", "I would've done it even if you weren't hurt.", "Don't carry more than you need to.", "You think that it somehow means that you're a burden, don't you? You think I'll drop you when things get hard.", "Just don't do it again. Please, I'm asking nicely.", "Okay. I won't do it no more."

 

The Dragon nodded and they walked back indoors.

 

Genji welcomed them inside, asking to speak with his Brother privately. McCree smiled and set off to find something to keep his mind busy while the Green Dragon pulled the older Shimada into brotherly freemason hug.

 

"What is it that you wanted to speak about, Genji?", "Angela has told me about what you've been doing to yourself. Don't be worried. I'm not ashamed or angry. I'm just very worried and I ask that you don't continue on that path.", "Genji, I don't think you understand.", "But I do. There were also times where I hated having to face what I had become. But I am now one with what I am. You must take care of yourself, Big Brother.", "Genji.. I don't know what to say... I'm just... I'm so sorry I made you suffer...", "We both suffered, even Mother did. In the end, Father did as well. But we have to look past it. Time scars us all, and they are deep wounds, below our flesh that cannot be seen, don't add more.... I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you."

 

Hiccups and tears ejected from Hanzo Shimada, as he fought to hide emotions from his sibling. Genji unyieldingly held firm.

 

"I love you, Hanzo."

 

"I... Love you t-too, Genji."

 

The Brothers eventually parted. The rest of the day went on as any, the daily meetings and planning came to an end, the afternoon was moments away from becoming evening. The Bowmaster felt ignored. Hanzo hadn't seen Jesse since Morning, his demons were choking him, after a while he couldn't hear anything except his Father yelling at him. Jesse always checked up on him, where was he? Since the day they shared romantic feelings, he never left Hanzo alone for more than thirty minutes to an hour, even during meetings they'd sit as close as they could to one another and upon the end of the gathering the Cowboy would linger behind waiting for the Shimada until everyone else had gone, he would kiss Hanzo's cheek and walk him to his resting quarters, but today he hadn't gotten his special kiss, nor did McCree wait for him.

 

" **He's gotten sick of you.** "

 

McCree was keeping busy in his room, organizing things, Hanzo had been on his tail when it came to cleanliness, Jesse just saw things as an organized mess. He went through a couple of old Blackwatch documents he'd secretly saved as time passed, the briefcase was filled with codes, letters, plans, pictures he took of Reyes when he fell asleep, pictures of Genji and himself they took when on break, history felt like it was repeating. However, the present again overshadowed the past when he heard a knock on his door.

 

"Hang on a second!"

 

Jesse slipped the briefcase back into it's place beneath a bookshelf and let a bitter Hanzo inside. McCree spoke lightly.

 

"Hey, Hanny.", "Hello, Jesse.", "You sound a bit sad, there's nothing wrong, right?", "No, nothing is wrong. I feel well actually.", "Good to know. I won't have it any other way. But, listen, Sweetie, I gotta head out and get something important done.", "Now..?", "Yeah, was there anything you wanted me for?", "I just wanted to spend time with you.", "There'll be plently time for that later.", "Please, there hasn't been any upcoming assignments or missions announced in a long time, can't we just stay here?... A-and hold each other?" Jesse blushed, Hanzo looked so desperate for attention. The elder Dragon was held close, and his back rubbed, he could finally breathe. "There, there. I know you missed me.", "Are... Are you sick of me?" McCree broke the hug and gripped Hanzo's shoulders so he could look him in the eye with an equally sympathetic and serious glare. "Darlin', I could never, ever, get tired of lovin' you.", "Then can you stay with me?", "Not.. Right now, Sweetheart.", "Can I come with you?", "No. You can't.", "W-why not?", "Han, I have to do this myself.", "That didn't answer my question! I have been waiting for you all afternoon!" McCree escorted Hanzo outside, patting his head while adding: "I know, I know... I won't be too long, take my word for it. Five minutes, tops." Five Minutes, Ten Minutes, Fifteen Minutes, Two hours, and a nearing Third Hour came and went. The Shimada had no one else to speak to that gave him the unconditional Love that Jesse did, he had thoughts of catching up on lost time with Genji, but the voice in his head insisted that wouldn't have been a good idea, when being alone under his bed sheets was the most damaging decision he could make.

 

" **Is it not clear? All he does for you, it's out of pity, not love.** "

 

 "Go away from me. I've heard enough."

 

 " **You know that if I left you'd have no one. Be grateful, idiot.** "

 

 "Don't call me that!"

 

 " **I'm only pointing out facts, be a man and accept it.** " 

 

"McCree thinks I am wise."

 

 " **Ah.. Where is McCree now?** "

 

 "I don't know...."

 

 " **Louder.** "

 

 "I SAID I DON'T KNOW!!"

 

 " **Without him around to validate what you said then it is false, in fact, every second you spend away from him, you are nothing and everything he has spoken to you to give you confidence was a lie. You are not intelligent. You are not attractive. You should be dead. You should have died. What purpose do you serve? Answer me this.** "

 

 "I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER YOU!"

 

 " **Admit that it is because you have no answer. You know your worth.** "

 

 "I may not know my value, but McCree does.."

 

 " **Interesting**. **Did he wait for you after today's meeting?** "

 

 "He is a busy man."

 

 " **Too busy he skipped your routine affection? Think about it, this Morning you wasted all your energy to impress him even though it was out of your comfort-zone and you two could have easily been spotted at any time. He makes light of things at your expense. You aren't his Lover, you are his Toy, his Trophy that he will hang up for bragging rights on some days, but soon he'll take you down and you will collect dust and disappear. He will put you up for auction at a low, affordable price. He's bored of you.** "

 

 "This is the first time he's done this, he doesn't mean any harm."

 

" **This isn't the last time, he's giving you warning signs and you choose to be blind. First, today he avoids you, tomorrow, he may stop calling you those disgusting nicknames all-together and it's for your own good that he stops pretending, then he won't stand the sight of you, he'll get uncomfortable just touching you, then he'll leave you. You are a weight that he doesn't want to hold. You are annoying. You are clingy. And you need someone who never needed you. You unwanted, weak, worm. Who would want to kiss those undeserving lips of yours? You aren't worth fighting for, never have been, never wi** - **... Hahaha. You're fighting back tears.** "

 

"I-I'm getting Jesse!"

 

" **No, you won't. He told you to keep away from him. Get the knife instead and make good use of it.** "

 

A familiar stern voice came over the intercom.

 

"Hanzo Shimada meet me in the briefing room, there's an assignment for you."

 

Hanzo didn't feel like he had the strength to complete any orders given to him but still he found his feet carrying him to Morrison's office wiping away tears. The door was slightly adjar. He pressed a hand against it.

 

"Come in, come in, don't be shy.", "You.. Called for me, Sir?", "Yes. I'm sorry for this being on such short notice but we just received word that a few of those punks we had a run-in with during that last brawl have been seen working undercover at a new attraction a couple hours away from here, reports say on the surface it just looks like a carnival, but it's been rumored to have Omnics working there against their will as freak shows by tearing them apart and repairing them in unholy conditions or even using another Omnic's parts to add to another to produce some really unsetting results. To repeat myself, If that wasn't bad enough it's governed by those crazy bastards that you stole documents from, maybe they saw the fall of their base coming and planned ahead. I know you almost died out there the last time, but you should be safer this time around, they're running out of options, so they shouldn't lash out at you right away they have to maintain their cover. I already have someone waiting outside the carnival for you, you will meet up with them and dig around, understood?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"That's the spirit. Off you go... Oh! And it's an outing setting meant for entertainment, wear something casual to blend in. I know it isn't your style but I'm sure we have something in the back-up wardrobes."

 

The ride to the carnival felt like an eternity for the small amount of time he was awake. He'd fallen asleep on the couches holding his locket in the palm of his hand. The sound of music grew louder and louder, this woke him and the Carrier came to a stop. He stood up and tucked away the locket after making taking one last glance to make sure he was alone in the item's mirror.

 

Walking to the Carnival Entrance was a bewildering experience for Hanzo, children ran past him with their parents struggling to keep up, people wore masks and held toys, food, and other oddly shaped prices. He was almost lost in the scene if it weren't for the:

 

"Tickets, please."

 

Tickets? Morrison hadn't given him tickets.

 

"I.. Um.."

 

"Buddy, there are people waiting in line behind you."

 

There were? He hadn't noticed, he felt faint and small in such a large place. He tried talking but no sound came out.

 

"He's with me, Thank You very much. We're VIP. It was my fault, I got sidetracked by the food stands on the way in, I can't turn down free food."

 

Hanzo swiveled towards the voice.

 

A hooded figure held out two tickets with his right hand.

 

"Mind the cotton candy, some melted on my fingers. Haha."

 

 In his left hand he had a large bag and the man granted admission after closely examining the thin slips and contents of the bag. Hanzo blanked out but could feel the warm touch of the hooded man leading him inside, out of view of passer-bys, alongside a tent that hadn't been fully set up yet.

 

"For a moment there I was worried it'd take me a while ta find ya. It's easy to get lost just headin' to the bathrooms what with all these mobs around.", "Jesse...?", "Bingo!" McCree dropped his hoodie, no longer concealing his face. "You win a prize, Pumpkin!" Jesse pulled out a large Teddy Bear from the depths of the bag and handed it to Hanzo, who reluctantly took hold of it. "I won this for you while I waited.", "Morrison assigned us to the same mission again I see.", "Innit great?", "If you say it is, then who am I to object?", "You aren't mad are ya?", "I'd just like to get to the heart of the matter. Morrison said we should be looking for evidence of foul play as well as proof of our enemies using this place as a clever disguise.", "Oh, right, right. I knew you'd bring that up so let me fill ya in. There ain't no Omnic freak show or enemies here a'tall.", "What? But I was told t-", "I'm the one that filled Jack's head with the suspicions, I never lied to him before and things have been slow around the base lately so he offered to let us check things out.", "You lied to him!? Why??", "I wanted to take you out on a date, Sweetheart. Just the two of us. Jack is a serious guy, he wouldn't have let me do this had I told the truth. That's why I was gone all afternoon long, I was working everything out. About six days ago I heard this would be in town and I had to hurry, today is the last day before they pack up."

 

"Jesse.." The man gawked, soon covering his mouth, awestruck. "You didn't...", "I did, sugar.", "You should know how.. How risky this is! Not to mention the threat of Morrison finding out, did you ever consider that if something should occur back at headquarters that we would be needed there?! What you have done has put me first, before all other obstacles!", "I kinda threw all that to the back of my head, I thought about all those things, I did, but I just didn't.. care all that much.. I'm sorry..", "Jesse, this.. This is..", "I know, I'm sorry, Pumpkin. This is the stupide-", "Sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me... I Thank You very deeply from my heart for this, Jesse.", "You ain't mad? You don't wanna go home or nothin'?", Hanzo's fingers found themselves playing with McCree's Poncho "No to both questions. I want to remain here. Please..", "Your wish is my command.", "Will you.. Lead me? I have never been to a carnival before.", "Not this time darlin', _you_ take the reins and I'll be right beside you the whole while.", "If you trust me to do so, I will.", "You'll be fine."

 

Just as Hanzo shifted to set off, Jesse's tone of voice changed. 

 

"Hey, Sweetheart?", "Y-yes?", "I forgot to do something so very important earlier today..", "What would that b-?" McCree silenced Hanzo with a soothing kiss to the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back.
> 
> Hey guys. I've missed you all. It's been a crazy long time, hasn't it? I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with my absence. Things have gotten harder in my life. Just know that no matter what, I'm never going to quit writing, and don't worry, I haven't run out of ideas for this story, it will be finished. I'm still here. Struggling with Depression and other straining things, but here. 
> 
> First, of all, I'm terribly sorry this Chapter is so short, I did it this way for a reason.  
> Second, Chapter Four will be coming sometime this week, hopefully, sooner than I expect.
> 
> Nextly, I'd like to apologize to those who have commented on my work and I haven't replied to you yet, if I haven't replied to you, it is because tragedy struck moments before I got to you, I'll reply eventually, don't ever assume your opinions and feedback don't matter me to, that is NOT true. Your comments are VERY appreciated and touch my heart.
> 
> I'd also like to address a few more things.  
> A lot of OW Events have come and gone while I was away, Halloween Terror, Winter Wonderland, New Years (IRL), Blizzard World, and now, The Year of The Dog has begun recently and I enjoyed (and am currently enjoying) each to the fullest, if you play the game, I hope you did as well. If not, I just hope you enjoyed the Holidays.


	4. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo bad at Titles rrrrghh!

Chuckling at the Dragon's shock and continued to kiss his nose and chin before slipping a tongue in Hanzo's trembling mouth. The Shimada's hands shook and began to lose their grip, he felt as weak as he was that same Morning, how could someone incapacitate you, rendering you powerless, but all at the same time fill you to the brim with an unending liveliness? McCree retracted his tongue and smiled. Hanzo looked up, tearful eyes locked with McCree's.

 

"You remembered.... I-I'm s..s-so Happy. I feared you'd lost interest in me. B-but you've made me so Happy.."

 

"I love you too much to turn back now.."

 

It was at this moment when Jesse took note that he never saw Hanzo dress in a non-formal manner before, he loved it. His Ponytail was wrapped in a bun with the ribbon tying it together as it swayed in the wind. He was wearing a gray turtleneck sweater, black sweatpants, and black combat boots. The moonlight reflection glimmered in Hanzo's overflowing eyes as he bashfully squeezed the purple bear Jesse had given him.

 

"Baby, you're so adorable." 

 

Hanzo closed his eyes and Jesse kissed the newly forming tears away from the corner of his eyes to the bottom of his chin.

 

"Where do you wanna go first, Hanny?"

 

Hanzo looked around and couldn't really decide, they walked for a long time with conjoined hands until they happened across a Dart Game. Hanzo eyed it for a time watching others try and fail.

 

"I bet you could do that no problem.", "No, I'd rather not.", "Hmm.. If I do it, will you give it a go?", "Perhaps.", "Good! Hey, Sir! My friend here wants to try his luck!", "M-McCree!! No! I changed my mind!" The man curled a toothy smile and gestured for them to come closer. " _Come on then! Don't be shy! No one's won this game all day!!_ ", "That so? I bet my friend could do it on his first try.", " _Really now? You there! Do you think you've got what it takes?_ ", "N-no... Not really.", " _Aw! Don't chicken out, bud! Tell you what, I see you got high class passes in your pocket, you guys are VIPS right? Good news! Your first try is_ on _the house! What do ya say?_ ", "No... It isn't necessary."

 

 "Let me have a crack at it.", " _Excellent! Excellent! Here, take a dart, throw it, and try to pop a balloon, easy peasy lemon squeezy!_ "

 

McCree selected a dart from the available plastic container. And hurled it dead center, it was a failed attempt, but an attempt nonetheless, Jesse grinned and shrugged it off.

 

" _Ha! What a laugh! And I was expecting you to put more of an effort than the others. Wanna try again, Sucker?_ "

 

"I don't much like losin'."

 

McCree slid a dollar to the stand owner, grabbed another dart and this time he took better aim, Hanzo stared at the giggling man. As Jesse reeled his hand back, elbow bend, he lurched forward but his wrist was grabbed and impeded, he quickly came to the realization that the Shimada's left hand had ceased the motion. He looked obverse to his left-hand side where Hanzo, who kept his calm demeanor and eye contact with the booth owner, cupped his right hand under McCree's fingertips which held the dart.

 

"Hold the bear, I think I'll have my turn now."

 

Both the unnamed man and McCree traded surprised expressions. Jesse dropped the dart into his Boyfriend's palm and replaced it with the gift he'd given Hanzo, picking it up from a bench in front of the stand. This caused the arrogant man to bend over his booth table in skepticism, making his face more clearly shown, he was missing several teeth however the remaining cluster were magnificently groomed, he sported a scraggly goatee and a black circus master coat.

 

Hanzo twirled the dart and explained his views on the matter.

 

"The tip is rather dull... And the balloons seem very under-inflated. The way I see things, I only have one option."

 

An extreme force was deployed to the outskirts of the Balloon wall. A loud pop of a destroyed green balloon was heard.

 

"My winnings?"

 

The man shut his openly gaping mouth, then reached beneath the table and handed him a glow in the dark toy sword of considerable size.

 

"Thank You." 

 

The Dragon took his Knight in Shining Armor and whisked away.

"You.. Did that for me, didn't you?", "I don't know what you're talking about. Now, fall to one knee before me.", "What?", "On your knee, Cowboy." McCree did as he was told, watching people redirect paths around them. Hanzo circled his Charming lovebird before smiling sweetly. Jesse felt light as a feather as he watched Hanzo royally placing the non-life threatening blade to him, shoulder to shoulder three times as a Lord would a squire.

 

"I dub thee, oh Brave Warrior, my Emperor."

 

"Aw, Shucks! Han..."

 

"Rise, my King."

 

McCree slowly stood tall. An unexpected kiss to Hanzo's hand was distributed. The two swapped their prices, McCree was now equipped with the sword. They scouted every inch of the carnival until they came across a House of Mirrors. People of all ages could be seen rushing in and out. Practically every aspect of the building was see-through. A jester was encouraging more and more people to give it a go.

 

"What is that attraction about?", "It's a maze! You wander around in there and the mirrors add a bit of challenge to it, plus they make it pretty goofy too.", "Wanna do it together?", "Hmph. I'm certain I can do something as simple as that on my own. You stay here and wait.", "Haha. Okay, I'll sit over there and watch you. Hand me your Bear first so it doesn't get lost." Hanzo playfully sat the bear over Jesse's head. And walked to the line which was Thankfully empty.

 

" _Hey - Hey! Are you ready for a twist in reality? Well, step right on up! Today we have a challenge set in place, the faster you can clear the maze, you get your record put on the leaderboard and if you stay on top for the rest of the night you get a prize! Now, where's your ticket? Eh?_ "

 

 "Is this pass enough?"

 

 " _Oh_ ho _! You're lucky! With that pass, you get to go over and over again without paying a nickel! So if someone beats your score you can come back anytime! Go right ahead! The timer starts when you do!_ "

 

Hanzo darted up the ramp into the establishment. His sight and movements were unerring. The flew through the course like it was a new training method. It was only when he got mid-way through his object when something contested, lodged in the drop ceiling the overhead surface mount lighting flickered, strangely reminding him of the fluorescent lights in his School. Children's laughter charged the labyrinth. To confirm if he heard correctly he called out.

 

"Who is there!?"

 

An ancient voice sharply swiped through the mute stillness.

 

"Hanzo, can you read the following few sentences for the class?"

 

_Mrs. Umemoto? My... Literary Arts Teacher? It cannot be so._

 

"Mr. Shimada! Are you listening to me? Young man!"

 

The long forgotten youth that was himself spoke for him.

 

"AH! What?!"

 

"I asked you to read the next paragraph that begins from where your peer, Michie Domen, ended."

 

"..I-I don't know where he left off, Ma'am."

 

The Children banded together

 

"Hanzo fell asleep! Hanzo fell asleep! Hanzo fell asleep!"

 

The _thwack_ of a ruler hitting a desk could be heard.

 

"That is ENOUGH class! And as for you, Hanzo, don't you think your grades are too low to be missing out on today's teachings?"

 

Before he could reply the whole classroom incanted.

 

" _Hanzo is a failure! Hanzo is stupid! Hanzo is a failure! Hanzo is stupid!_ "

 

"Class, if you all don't pipe down you will be punished as well.... Mr. Shimada, see me after class, your father is going to be so displeased."

The lights dimmed until there was only blackness.

 

McCree hadn't kept his eyes on his Dragon, he was staying in touch with Morrison, sending a voice-to-text message: "Not enough dirt, gonna dig deeper." 

 

The blackout caught his eye.

 

"Hey! You're the operator of this here obstacle course, ain'tcha? The lights ain't supposed ta go out like that are they?"

 

Ironically enough the man wasn't watching closely either.

 

"Oh heck, the lights have had a mind of their own for these past four days, I'll get them back on in a second."

 

Slowly the room was lit as the clown fumbled with the control settings, however, the brightness was still mostly imperceptible to those with even the best eyesight.

 

 Each and every mirror grew more and more distorted, his Father was everywhere laughing at him, scorning him, pointing at him. He stopped and backed away only to bump into a mirror and flinch away, he lost his sense of direction and was scared stiff, witless. All he could think to do was crouch to the floor and cover both his eyes so Sojiro couldn't see him weep. For a roughly estimated five seconds the lights flickered again, before seemingly blowing for good, but not before Jesse could see his Boyfriend in that surrendering position. He instantly knew something was wrong and ran to defend, shoving their prizes at the attraction host.

 

"I'm sorry! Please hold these for me for a second! I gotta go in there! I'm a VIP and I'll prove it after I get him out, just please don't make a scene outta this!"

 

" **Hahahahahahahahahahah, you're embarrassing him you know. He took time out of HIS schedule to take you out and you RUIN it with your unmanly behaviorisms. Cowering in front of strangers.** "

 

After strategically stepping about, his waypoint was within touching distance. McCree cocooned him as he gasped for air, "Please! D-don't tell my Father!" Using a calming voice Jesse chose his next words carefully. "Don't be scared, it's me."

 

"My Father.. Jesse, he is everywhere."

 

"Honey, calm down okay? I'm right not leavin' without you, let's get you out of here."

 

Hanzo nodded and before he could push himself up off the ground Jesse enfolded him in a bridal style carry, walking him to the exit, which hadn't been that far away.

 

"You didn't need to..", "Shhhh.. I've gotcha.", "I'm sorry...", "Don't say you're sorry, you ain't do nothin' wrong.", "I.. I can stand now, on my own.", "You sure?", "I am."

 

Hanzo was gently dipped onto his feet.

 

"Do you need to go home, Han?", "NO! I'm perfectly fine! I was having fun.. I just.. I don't know what happened.", "Don't think about it, we'll just take a breather then. You hungry?", "I would like something to eat.", "Alright. Wait here."

 

Jesse regained the items he gave the man and apologized for the sudden physical bombardment he forced onto him by slinging them into his possession with little to no explanation and proved his VIP status. The man was understanding.

 

"Hey, water under the bridge. But, uh, is he gonna be okay?" McCree glanced back at Hanzo who was gazing back, holding his arm in shame. "Yeah.. Yeah, he's okay.", "I'm sorry about the whole, lights going out thing. I hope this didn't ruin the night for you guys." Jesse smiled. "Nah.. We're having mighty fine time. Don't apologize."

 

McCree hurried to the Dragon of the South Wind, and they walked into the food court that was no less than a minute away.

"How starved are ya?", "Not very, but I'd like to get familiar with the food here.", "I reckon they have just the thing you need then, some Cotton Candy." 

 

The line was slow, Jesse's legs were numb and falling asleep, if he wasn't looking down every so often it would be hard for him to tell if he was even standing up anymore. 

 

"Pumpkin, your legs hurtin'? Or is it just me?", "Just you.", "How do you do it? You haven't even shifted your weight from leg ta leg.", "Meditation plays a large factor. You should participate in these bodily practices with me sometime or another. It is also very spiritually cleansing.", "Next time, next time. I promise.", "So be it then. Just arrive on time, don't dawdle.", "I always check in on time!", "Fashionably late, you mean?", "Well, I wasn't late when I stepped into your life, now was I?", "It.. Was well overdue, but, your timing was not too late either." Going on to changing topics and sharing their views, the tracking of time was lost, and they were next in line.

 

"What flavor do you want, fellas?"

 

The Cowboy's final decision was Strawberry, the Shimada settled for Lime.

 

Hanzo stared at the treat perplexed, he would hold it tilted sideways, then upright, he'd lean in for a bite, but redirected himself to try from another angle. Not making any progress.

 

"There's not a wrong way to eat it, Han. Just go at it."

 

Hanzo took in a fair amount and was surprised when it melted on his tongue like a snowflake. Newly discovered inquisitiveness was confused as Discontentment.

 

"You don't like it do ya? I'll give you my cone instead and I'll be fine with the lime.", "Touch my cone and it will be the last mistake you make." They giggled, more entertained by each other than the scene around them. "I'm real happy to hear that you like it." Hanzo licked his Cowboy's nose ridding him of the mess the snack leftover. "You're a very messy eater, McCree.", "And.. You did that on purpose, didn't you?", "Yes, I did.", "Wow, you didn't even try to sweep that under the rug.", "Why would tell a lie and say no?", "Haha! Well, would you look at that?", "At what?", "It looks like you don't have the best table manners either, you got some on your mouth!"

 

The Shimada ran his tongue over his lips, not a trace of anything foreign. "I do not!", "Take my word for it!" Jesse puffed out his lips and tried to sneak a fast smooth, but Hanzo was faster, dodging in and out of the sea of people present at the fair the two made a new carnival game of their own, everything around them was a just minor obstacle, it was an overpopulated place, and still, they could only see and hear one another. McCree, caught his Dragon, kissing his ticklish neck, Hanzo couldn't have fought back if he wanted to, the Gunslinger lassoed both his hands with his firm grip. "J- JESSE! Cut it out! Hahahah- I.. I can-can't breathe!", "Do you admit defeat?!", "Never!! Give me freedom! Or give me death..! Hahahah." There was but a deceivingly noble couple that walked past, or rather, made a passageway between the paired Members of Overwatch by bumping into and pushing Jesse out of their path, as they went on, eyeballing them, not even bothering to whisper.

 

"I think I'm going to throw up. People bring their children here, get a room.", "Just don't look at them, Harriet. These pansies are already violating everyone by breathing the same air as us, don't give them your attention too." 

 

A fire raged within the Blue Dragon. Words ejected as flames.

 

"HOW DARE YOU DISTURB US!?!", "Darlin', just drop it, I'm okay.", "NO! WHO ARE THEY TO TREAT US WITH SUCH DISRESPECT?!"

 

The female spoke, "We're the accurate image of what a relationship was intended to be, that's who we are.", "I did not ask who you _THOUGHT_   you were, it's no secret to anyone who has the misfortune of meeting you that you are perfect for each other, seeing as you're both one-dimensional filth!", "Hanzo.. Stop."

 

"What did you say to my fucking girlfriend, cocksucker!?"

 

McCree would've been more merciful to have pulled out his Peacekeeper because what he had in store inflicted way more damage. "Don't call the love of my life things that your girlfriend is known for doing door to door." The woman's mouth gaped widely. "Close your mouth, honey, I'm not interested.", "THAT'S MY FUTURE WIFE YOU'RE TALKING TO, ASSHOLE!", "AND THIS HERE IS THE MAN I PLAN TO LAWFULLY WED ONE DAY!"

 

Just as a certain brawl was about to break out betwixt the couples, security involved themselves. An Omnic and a Man both bearing badges and the appropriate clothing.

 

"Thank God! Someone that will speak some sense into you brutes! Please, escort these _gentlemen_ off the premises.", "Save it, Lady, I saw the whole thing, you need to leave now.", "Me!?", The Omnic clarified "You _and_ your Boyfriend, now.", "Excuse me! I don't think I was speaking to YOU, I was speaking to the officer. Now, as I was saying.. Why us and not them!? They offended us!", "You both started the confrontation by pushing your way through them like they didn't exist, there was more than enough room to walk around. You're already pushing it by insulting my partner here. He _is_ an officer, just like I am, and a damn good one too. I could write you people up for disrespecting authority alone, not to mention the fuse you lit before we got here. I'll give you an option, either we escort you out, or you leave here by yourselves with your dignity."

 

The couple decided on the latter and left, leaving the stench of their hatred lingering in the air.

 

"Thank You for helping us out..", "Yes, Thank You.", "It's nothing. Just be careful out there. Some people are stuck in the old witch hunting days." Hanzo's heart ached for the Omnic, he could not hold his tongue. "Officer, I am so sorry you had to endure their hateful opinions because of us.", "No.. I am sorry. I am sorry that you were targeted because of your happiness. I am also sorry, for them. You see, if they do not remove those unrighteously biased feelings before the virus spreads beyond healing, they will never know the happiness you two and I have found." As the guards scouted ahead to make sure that the couple are truly on their way out Hanzo rubbed his eyes, and McCree protectively held him. 

 

"Are you alright, Sweetie?", "Yes.. I am with them gone... Are you?", "I'm okay too. Just glad I didn't have to blacken any eyes and break jaws.", "I am also relieved that we didn't have to fight.", "We can go home now if you've had enough.", "No, that is what they wanted, I'm not ready yet.", "Neither am I.", "It's as if some people cannot sleep until they've hurt someone else.", "Jealously'll do that to ya."

 

 

 

Staring up from their shoes, the two eventually found themselves in front of yet another attraction, not really realizing how they got there, as their attention was absorbed with what had just happened and why. Along with dwelling on what potentially could have happened instead. So many thoughts. The pair wandered inside the building, hoping whatever events it had to offer would be enough to change the mood. A boy in his teens stood up from his desk. His face was freckled and he suffered from minor acne, scrawny wouldn't be the right choice of words to describe his body type, but chubby or buff wouldn't do the trick either, he was somewhere right in the middle, just from looking at him anyone would be shocked at the undivided attention he gives to those around him as it is typical for people his age to be rebellious.

 

"What can I do for you two?" he was well spoken, not taller than McCree, but still had a slight height advantage over Hanzo. "Uh, right. Mind tellin' us what we can do for fun?", "Righto! This is The Arena! Here you're pitched against your friends in a battle of tactics! It's like laser tag, but a bit more action-packed. You get suited up in power vests and helmets, you are given harmless weapons that shoot balls, about the size of a baseball, your goal is to land as many direct shots to the center of the front and/or back of your opponent's vest, there are brightly lit targets to mark where you must aim. Everything takes place with the lights off, and that's what the headgear is for, well, in addition to protecting your head, our advanced technology provides you with night vision. Your objective is to just get more registered hits than your opponent. We'll be watching, keeping track. Wanna ready up?"

 

The lovebirds' eyes met, Jesse shrugged, and they silently nodded in agreement. McCree squinted at the teenager's name tag. "Sure.. Uhh, Reggie, right?", "Correct, Sir! I can't believe this is happening! This is, like, seriously great! Not many people come here, surprisingly enough, I gotta Thank you, guys! Uh.. O-one second!" Reggie goofily ran backstage. "Gary! Get off your phone! There are people here that wanna play in The Arena!..... What do you mean I say: _The Arena_ as if it's something to be proud to take part in? Isn't this exciting!? Ugh, look, nevermind, keep an eye on the scoreboard and be ready to cut the lights while I get them prepared."

 

The young man eagerly jogged up to them, handing out colored keycards, Jesse received his first. "Okay, cool! You're red team.", the other was given to Hanzo Shimada "Aaaand you're blue team." The boy backed up and stretched his arms to either side of his body, directing to two doors with pointed index fingers. "Red on my right! Blue on my Left! Before you enter, step into the side rooms, your gear will be automatically strapped on."

 

They did as suggested, the transformation was right out of a Superhero Comic Book. Hanzo thought Jesse looked funny with the night vision goggles on, and Jesse was thinking the same about him. They cherished a final bound gaze before dividing into their sectors. Reggie could be heard over the loudspeaker amping the excitement along the walk through the otherwise quiet halls.

 

"Alllllright! You guys have seven minutes! You can take cover behind, umm.. Well, cover that is the nearest to you. There are balls all over the arena you can pick up and use to reload if you run out of ammo. I don't see why you would, but do not stick your fingers into the section of your guns where you load your balls, especially not when you're shooting, they will break if you pull the trigger with the other hand that's not crammed in there, yes, people have gone to the hospital in the past by doing this. Let the games begin! Now, Gary!"

 

The lights shut off.

 

The Hunt was on.

 

It was a pretty even battle, they were both fast, smart, and skilled.

 

McCree, stood up from behind a low wall, a ball shot past as he jumped to the side.

 

"You were close, Han! But not close enough! Too bad guns ain't your strong suit."

 

"I would have gotten you had you not moved!"

 

McCree listened carefully and shot near the voice. Hitting a wall behind Hanzo, it bounced off and into the rear of the vest. Scoring one point on the board.

 

"Got you!"

 

They ducked and repositioned every few seconds. Peeking from alongside a barrier Hanzo caught a glimpse of a shoe poking out from behind cover. He laughed in his head and snuck over to the damning evidence just on the other side of the chest high barrier where McCree was spotted. Going behind and turning the corner. 

 

"Next time make sure your whole body is hidden..."

 

There was nobody there, just a shoe propped up against the wall. Hanzo rewarded with a shot in the back. Two points for Jesse.

 

"There wasn't no rules against usin' bait!"

 

The Shimada growled and aimed backward without even looking, scoring himself a point of his own from a torso shot.

 

Reggie announced an update.

 

"Five Minutes left!"

 

McCree used the vocal alert as a distraction and flung himself over his cover, pointing at thin air. Hanzo wasn't standing there. A crack could be heard smashing into a nearby passage. Jesse logically deduced to investigate in the opposite direction it struck the wall.

 

Jesse got ambushed from behind.

 

"I knew you'd look elsewhere."

 

McCree tucked and rolled, balls flying back and forth.

Hanzo Shimada, six points. Jesse McCree, five points. Hanzo Shimada, an additional direct hit, now with seven points. Jesse McCree, going berzerk with nine.

 

Aiming backward, a shot was fired into McCree's chest as Hanzo ran in an attempt to hide and form a plan, using his shots as cover fire, but McCree was on his heels.  Then the bullets stopped on both sides. They needed to collect more ammunition and reload. The Dragon landed his hand on a disregarded ball, softer than the others, probably because Jesse's hand was beneath his. They looked into each other's pupils for a millisecond, with a tug McCree snatched up the ammo and reloaded, the Cowboy pointed it at Hanzo's chest as he fell onto his back in surrender.

 

Behind the scenes, Employees, Reggie and Gary suffered from technical interference. The board was not reading the correct scores and the holographic window they were looking overseeing through glitched. "Rats! It was just getting good!! Now we're missing on the action! Gary, come on get off your lazy butt and help me the backroom to get this thing back online..." they diverted their attention to the issue and not the players.

 

"Looks like I got the upper hand.", "Do it then, shoot me." Karma ironically stepped in as he was about to score an easy point on the sitting duck, he slipped on the first step he took forward on unnoticed scattered ammo. Landing on the Shimada's body. The humor of the short time in which the tables turned ignited smiles and a few laughs. Those same elegant eyes bewitched the former Deadlock gang member, something came over him in a wave. "What.. Just what do you think you're doing?", "Forgive me, I can't help myself.", McCree lightly pecked onto his neck, Hanzo heard himself moaning and bit roughly onto his lip with such force that bleeding would be expected. The Bowman tried to cross his legs, but McCree's knee did not permit it. "JE-sse!", "I love you..." Hanzo, having not the strength to bawl a fist, whimpered, ashamed. All he knew was he didn't want it to end. McCree's hands dangled below the Dragon's waist. "May I touch you, Darlin'?", "N-nothing extreme!! Promise you won't!", "Cross my heart.", "Then.... You have my permission..." Jesse gripped his buttocks with care and respect. "A-ah!", "Is.. this okay? Do you trust me?" With an approving nod, from his hips, Hanzo was gently lifted up from the floor and into his throne, his emperor's lap. Again, Hanzo moaned, what was he feeling and why was he letting it happen? And... Why didn't he want the answers to those questions? Living in the moment, not the past, not worrying about the future, just feeling the present.

 

"It's okay, Baby. I got you."

 

Jesse made sure he stayed in line, moving onto Hanzo's hair. Kissing, as well as smelling it. His hands traveled to rubbing the thighs of his lover "Is this.. Alright, Han?", "Y-yes.. It is." He bit his Dragon's ear and a whine came from the belly of the tame beast instead of fire. Shaking erratically due to an out of body experience, however, he was nearly grounded from his realization. The Shimada gasped, he was bucking, desperately, into McCree's . How long had he been doing it? He became motionless from feelings of shame and being caught in the act of lasciviousness. "Hey... Don't feel bad. It's normal...." Jesse squeezed a buttcheek and Hanzo whimpered in euphoria, a whisper kept him earthbound "I thought it was sexy.",  "M-m-...mmm.. Haa..", "You can barely talk, Baby. Am I being too aggressive?", "D-don't stop." McCree stood up with Hanzo glued to his body, he'd folded his legs around him. He leaned Hanzo against a barren wall and spoke fantasies to virgin ears. "You deserve to be rewarded in special ways... Ways that you ain't felt before.", "Wh.. What if I'm not ready? I don't think I... Will ever be prepared to feel this way.", "I'd never force you.... Just know that when the time comes.. I'll do everything I can to make you feel _good_... Better than this." An erection grew in Hanzo's pants, McCree rubbed their groins together. Knowing the cloth was the only barrier between their flesh in addition to feeling McCree's hardened member through the attire was overwhelming for the Shimada, the fabric felt orgasmic as it partially stroked over his privates. Chin resting on the Gunslinger's shoulder, tears dribbled down his cheeks as the length of his moans shortened but sped up significantly, nearing his climax, soon his member was weakly leaking precum into his boxers and his locked legs spread slightly apart, the only thing keeping them up was the form in which McCree was holding him up.  "I-I.. don't know how I feel.... I don't know..... What... To feel.." Eventually, Hanzo's crying was picked up on. "Hanzo...!", "Wh-what's _wrong_ with me!?", "Shit. No, no, no, no... Don't cry.." Hanzo was set on his feet. "We're stopping this here, there'll be a time where we can go further, but I don't want to pull you into something like this now, in here of all places. Fuck. I'm a damn dumbass, I wasn't tryin' ta be a jerk.", "But, Jesse-", "No. Han, this isn't you. I don't want this to go too fast, we'll end up derailing into a train wreck."

Right at that time, the employees had resolved the interference and there was less than a minute left on the clock. McCree stared up at the scoreboard. He was still in the lead, Nine to Eight.

 

"Jesse...?", "Yeah, Han-"

 

Before he could look towards and face the Bowmaster. The scores changed a final time.

 

A smug: "We're tied." smoothly emerged from the mouth of the Dragon. "Shootin' me in the back with my own gun? Really??", "Hm. Did you not say there was nothing wrong with using.. Bait? Go grab your shoe." Jesse looked to his feet, good thing he said something or he might've walked right out without it.

 

The timer buzzed and everything was finalized. Reggie was saddened, having missed over half the battle. But his hyper voice didn't convey his feelings.

 

"A TIE!! THIS IS GOING DOWN AS THE FIRST TIE HERE IN THE ARENA!"

 

As the Cowboy scuffled to get his shoe back on the light returned and Gary was sent down to the center of the battleground, he was shorter than his coworker, having visible shaven facial hair starting to grow back, with his hairstyle featured in cornrows. It wasn't clear who was older, but Gary was more mature, mentality-wise. He could have been mistaken for a mannequin because of his pale skin and ability of staying relatively still, the only instance his cellular device wasn't in his hand was as he was awarding the contestants, two medals in the color schemes of the team they were on. Jesse and Hanzo traded medals to represent their unity, McCree now proudly wore the Blue one and Hanzo, the Red. "Thank You both for participating, you gave us a great show out there. At least the part we could see anyway, hahaha." They packed their other prizes and left thanking both Gary and Reggie.

 

The couple ended the night on a peaceful note after stumbling into a free elephant ride attraction. The path the elephants rotated around went in an oval, much like a race track, and would be a quick trip that could be completed on foot by jogging, however, the Elephants trodded slowly. The line made them want to quit early and call it a night, but their patience kept them from leaving while the getting was good. They were only a few spaces away from being next in line for a ride, so it was no point in backing out now. The Elephants were majestic and friendly, as a young woman was helped down from the sattle, they stepped up for their turns. "A-actually, Hanzo, I don't think I can do this.", "Why is that?", "I don't like big animals. Can't we ju-"

 

"Next."

 

"Um, we were just on our way o-", "Sir, would it be possible if we could ride together?", " _I don't see why not. Go right on ahead._ "

 

The ancient Elephant bowed down and McCree was sweating bullets.

 

" _Don't be nervous, these animals are trained and they're very kind spirited._ "

 

The host of the attraction knelt down and cupped his hands, using his left foot, Hanzo stepped in palms of the man, who pushed him up into a seated position with little complications. The same was done for the gunslinger, The Shimada held onto the reins and McCree held onto him. The Elephant started it's path and Jesse prayed in the depths of his mind.

 

"Oh My God.. Oh My God.. Why did I let you do this to me?", "Master your fears, lest they Master you.", "I've ridden horses before, but this is different.", "Then close your eyes and don't let go. It will be over before you know it." Not having to tell him twice, Jesse did just that. It wasn't scary anymore, the breeze was gentle, the rocking motion and Hanzo's heartbeat were practically in sync. Hanzo began humming a melody that his Mother would sing to Genji every night, it was passed along to him when his brother then sung it to him when they visited each other.

 

"We're about to come to our stop, Jesse, are you doing well?..."

McCree had fallen asleep.

 

"Haha. Jesse, wake up..!"

 

McCree grumbled and his eyes cracked open.

 

"Did I bore you?", "No! No, it's not like that!", The Dragon cackled "I'm not being serious." The ride ended, the two were tired and they came to the unanimous decision that it was time to leave. On the way out Hanzo occupied a restroom while McCree waited outside, he texted Morrison saying: "Everything seems clear, nothing too out of the ordinary. We're heading back to HQ." The pair left, the smell of food coating the air. Screams from distant rollercoasters were audible even from the parking lot. Going out of sight from the public they approached their separate carriers, which were elaborately disguised as normal hovercraft cars that anyone could own.

 

"Are.. You going to go in your own vehicle?", "I wanted to be with you..... Figured I'd set mine to autopilot and have it fly back on its own.", "You'd do that for me?", "Is there anything I wouldn't?" Hanzo heaved himself on the tip of his toes. Jesse was kissed on the nose. The Shimada bolted off and waited for McCree in his own aircraft. He was more drained than his body let on. His eyelids dropped and he had to fight to raise them. 

 

"Got any room for two? Hehe.", "No. This spot is reserved for Jesse McCree.", "Ooo Boy! Today is my lucky day! That's _my_ name." The Boyfriends huddled together in the seats and slowly let sleep take them to the dream realm, only McCree had trouble getting there.

 

"Han...? Han...?", "Yes?", "Hey, Precious.. Were there lyrics to that tune you were humming earlier?", "It is a song my Mother made, I believe my Brother called it: "Angel of the Valley.", "Will you sing it to me?", "Oh, I cannot sing, Jesse. But I will recite it in the form of a story. That is, if you're willing to listen.", "Yes, please. Will ya, Han?", "Okay, okay. You've left me with no choice." Jesse laid his head on Hanzo's chest. The Shimada cleared his throat.

 

"Watch the time, you'll see me soon. You can locate me beneath the shining moon. If you get lost, I'll help you through. There's nothing in this world you cannot do. And if you don't see me, know that I am everywhere. In every place. So you'll never be alone when this life gives you challenges that you must face." 

 

Hanzo paused. 

 

"Jesse, did you really mean what you said? About.. _Marrying me?_... Jesse?" He was out like a light so Hanzo simply kissed his forehead. 

 

"Goodnight, my Prince." 

 

Looking out the window to the night sky, he added: 

 

"Goodnight, Mother." 

 

And he watched over his Lover, as he knew his Mother does for him, until he passed out.

 

 

 

 

 

"You have arrived to Headquarters, agents. File out in an orderly manner. File out in an orderly manner."

 

The voice was like an alarm clock, it woke McCree up after the fourth time it repeated itself.

 

"Ughh... Han. Get on up, we're back." Hanzo was shaken until his eyelids creeped open.

 

"Do I have to move?", "Your bed is softer than this. Don't you want to lay your pretty head down on a pillow?", "It would be nice. But that isn't enough to convince me.", "What if I slept with you tonight?", "Together? Don't be absurd. We'd be caught.", "We probably would, if we went to my room. Your room on the other hand... That'll do fine.", "Are you serious?", "Well.. Yeah, I am. You feel the same way don't you?", "I don't know about this.", "I won't do anything slick, I just want to wake up with you by my side. That's all.", "And what shall you do then? Run back to your room before anyone sees you?", "Didn't think that part out, but that's an idea.", "I don't have the energy to argue with you."

 

Hanzo stood, stretching until he felt his back crack and slowly set one foot in front of the other, making his way off the carrier. Jesse waited not too far behind, twidling his thumbs.

 

"Come, before I change my mind."

 

The two quietly walked the empty halls, with all others sound asleep. Hanzo's room door opened automatically with fingerprint verification. Hanzo Shimada approached his bed and flopped down onto the mattress, his position looked like that of a victim in a crime scene that was hit from behind. McCree did the same, only, when he did, Hanzo scooted himself away. Jesse thought it was out of kindness to give him more space, but when he moved in closer, Hanzo did the same thing. 

 

"Am I making you uncomfortable?", "No.", "You can be honest with me. Am I?", "Since you want the truth, yes, you are making this an uncomfortable experience by asking so many questions.", "I get it.. If you don't really want me in here, just say so, and I'll leave.", "You love making me feel guilty, don't you? I am not used to having a roommate. And I never said I didn't want you here. I do! More than you want to stay. I just don't understand why anyone would lay near me. I'm afraid that when I wake up, it would all have been a dream.", "When you wake up, I'll be there. Don't let that scare you.", "You don't have to stay just to make me happy. If I were you, I wouldn't stay either.", "I'd give you the shirt right off my back if it meant it'd keep you warm, don't sell yourself short."

 

McCree laid back down and patted his thigh.

 

"Come here, Pumpkin."

 

Without thinking Hanzo laid his head down into his gunslinger's lap.

 

"That's it."

 

McCree soothingly rubbed Hanzo's belly.

 

"Feel nice?", "It does.", "Good... Good. Looks like it's puttin' you to sleep.", "It is.", "You look so cute when you're all sleepy, Baby.", "S-so do you. I watched you sleep for a time, it was the most peaceful thing I've ever seen.", "Aw, that's sweet of you ta say... Know what's sweeter than that?", "You're going to say something I won't know how to counter, aren't you?", "Those lips you got. Could kiss 'em all day.", "Jesse.. Why must you say things that I can't reply to?", "Hehe. I'll answer that when you tell me the secret to your beauty.", "I'll never tell.", "Even if I do this?"

 

McCree leaned forward, yanking his sweater up and blew raspberries on Hanzo's vulnerable stomach.

 

The Dragon chuckled, but only for a moment.

 

"Got somethin' on yer mind there?", "It's nothing, really.", "If it matters to you then it matters. Your thoughts mean everything to me. Always let me know what you're thinkin', especially if something doesn't sit right with you. I wanna hear.", "I don't want to be like this to be a one night happening. I want to be able to sleep with you whenever I choose.", "Maybe one day we can.", "No, Jesse! Now!", "It'd only complicate things if we told the rest of the gang.", "Or are you scared?", "What?", "You're scared.", "You are too, ain'tcha?", "Yes...", "When we both get over our anxieties, we'll tell them.", "Until then?", "We manage.", "When will be the next time you and I get the chance to be free like this at such an hour?", "I don't really know.", "Then can we make the best of it?", "I don't see why not." Hanzo rolled over onto his stomach, his head pressing against the leg of his soulmate. "Then.. Kiss me, Jesse. Please?", "Oh, I was going to do that no matter if you asked me or not."

 

McCree pulled the Shimada by his shoulders and their lips touched. Hanzo, trying to stabilize himself, unintentionally sat his hand on Jesse's crotch. The kiss was broken. And Hanzo jerked away.

 

"Oh my Goodness! I.. I am so- Forgive me! I didn't-", "It's okay.", "I think we should sleep now. Maybe this was a mistake." McCree held onto his hand and wouldn't let him slip away. "You don't have to be afraid to touch me.", "I-I don't deserve you!", "Hanzo, don't you dare let that come out of your mouth.", "Tell me then, what have I done to deserve any of what you've done for me?", "You've more than earned the joy you get out of your life.", "That explains why there is so little.", "It doesn't have to be that way anymore."

 

McCree lowered his head to Hanzo's crotch, kissing his member through the clothing.

 

"Aaa-! J-j-jesse!", "If I go too far, just say: 'Stop.', Darlin'."

 

The Dragon awakened from the newfound pleasures. "Jesse! That.. That feels! - Aaauh!" McCree kissed the region up and down several times, sending pulses of erotic divinity through him, all the while, Hanzo watched helplessly. Kiss after kiss after kiss, such warmth. Jesse, now anxious that if given too much time for mulling over exactly what was happening Hanzo would let to his mind trick him into changing his mind, which would negatively impact him into backing off. And so, not wanting that conclusion, McCree took it a step further, by licking his Penis through his underwear.

 

"Let me make you feel good, Hanzo. Will you let your Emperor please you?", "I've n-never done this before.", "All you have to do is let me do what my heart tells me, you don't have to do anything.", "I suppose.." 

 

Hanzo's pants were unhurriedly enticed away from his skin and pulled downwards to his ankles, the action flattening the hairs on his legs that had been standing in attention. His thighs and scars were uncovered to the surrounding air and it made him second guess letting things go as far as they had. 

 

"You're perfect.." McCree kissed his scarred thighs, tenderly. "Every inch of you..", "Jesse..." Tears dropping onto Jesse's face signaled to him that something was awry. "Do I need to stop, Sweetie?", "Giving love to a part of me that I injured? A part of me I dislike. You _do_ love me, don't you?", "Yes, with everything I've got, yes... Hey, there's no need to cry.", "I can't help it..." McCree wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "May I continue, Honey?", "You may." Jesse dipped down again, this time, the Boxers came off too. Hanzo's flaccid cock and testicles dangling, bare and exposed. Jesse wasn't paralyzed, that much he knew, but he couldn't really bring himself to move, not knowing what to say or do. He was the one that initiated the interaction in the first place, yet he was just as much of a virgin as Hanzo Shimada was. All he could do was stare at his naked body. As far as the genitals, there was nothing of below average proportions, wasn't overly sized either, but just enough to make Jesse fight back an amazed "Fuck..!" before it reached the other's ear. Like royal guards, the pubic growth defended the area. Hanzo was a very fit individual, clearly more physically, everything was well toned, his six-pack was defined and watching his chest expand as he breathed in was a sight to say the very least. The Dragon's tattoo had a different look to it when his entire body was in the nude, it was sexy, it fulled Jesse's animalistic desire to enter the stage of their relationship they'd carefully worked their way up to, and his bone structure only made it harder to look elsewhere, it was driving Jesse insane. Hanzo covered his face, convinced that he had little to provide and Jesse's silence was dissatisfaction. "I know it isn't much, I hope you aren't disappointed.", "What're you talkin' 'bout? You should know by now that size isn't a concern of mine, people who judge by that alone aren't looking for the right things in life.... And if it helps, you've got plenty down there to love."

 

McCree acted slowly, calmly, and warily, not wanting to upset his Angel. Carefully pecking his shaft, then the tip, then it was engulfed into the soft depths of McCree's mouth where it sunk past teeth, there, it took shelter and soaked. His Member twitched and hardened almost instantly. "Jesse! Jesse, I'm losing my mind!" It didn't take long before he was deepthroating, shifting speeds at random, sometimes using his hand to increase the sensation, stroking whilst his soft lips were wrapped around the pulsing rod. Eyes rolled back, his heart was palpitating wildly. McCree had a look that could only be described as lustful innocence, the rigidity soon grew too much for him to bare, Jesse humped the bed, using his unoccupied hand to touch himself, and not ceasing to please his Bowmaster. The sounds of moans and damp slurping drove Hanzo mad. His toes curled, and he held tight to the sheets. It was all too much, so sensitive, so weak, so willing. Saliva covering his penal section. Acting, not of mind, but of want. Hanzo slipped a hand under his sweater and fondled his nipples, warding off sounds trying to glide between his lips.

 

"Does that make ya feel good, Baby?" Hanzo struggled to say a word, trying to make an excuse, a lie, anything. "You don't have to dance around the bush. If it makes you feel good, it makes you feel good. Plain and simple... Do you want me to make you feel amazing there too?", "You don't have to.", "I want to."

 

Moving upward from waist to chest, teeth clamped around one of Hanzo's nipples, tugging. Hanzo wanted to scream, just to make sure he hadn't left his body. It felt so wondrous, it _was_ wondrous. Intoxicating.

 

"Mmm.. My Baby likes this, doesn't he?" Not waiting for the answer he already knew, he sucked on the man's breast, flicking the nipple with his tongue, sneaking in a bite when least expected. they perked up stiffly. As this was being done, McCree provided a handjob. And this was Hanzo's breaking point. He was begging, spouting out words that had no context, he was under Jesse's mercy. "God. Han, you're shaking so much. You're so hot like this." McCree used his metallic hand to take the place of his mouth, twisting, and pinching them. It was cold to the touch, but with his actions, it started a fire. A blue flame. A blue spiritual essence lit over Hanzo's tattoo, rising as a stove burner would, encircling the arm in a tantalizing glow, ending at the shoulder. McCree knew of the power the Shimadas held, but not once had he imagined seeing it up close, personally. The radiant light blue flush lit the otherwise unilluminated room.

 

"H-hanzo.. You.. Your...", "I know.. I-I know.."

 

Seeing him in such a state nearly made Jesse lose it on the spot. "I-I-I...", "Go ahead.. Don't fight it. Let go..", "I.. don't think I can." McCree whispered to him. "Of course you can. Just let go, Cutie." The strokes were being performed with maximum efficiency and speed a human hand could earthily conduct. "You like it when I call you 'Cutie'?", "Aaa-- Go..good.", "What about 'Master'?" Hanzo tossed his head back as McCree claimed him, leaving hickeys all over his neck. All while plucking and kneading his now hard nipples. "Is my Master about to lose control?" With no warning, he came roughly, Hanzo was unable to stop his cries. Jesse, breathed in deeply, sharply as he watched his Dragon ejaculate all over his prosthetic fingers and he did not waver from polishing it off. 

 

"You're delicious, Honey." 

 

Hanzo's mouth, wide open, his mind fried, breathing through his nose strongly. A rambling, dirty mess. McCree held him for a couple of minutes as the ethereal blue enchantment waned away, they quietly processed the scene in their mind.

 

"Did I really make you feel that nice?..", "Ye... Yes..", "Good. Let's get ourselves cleaned up. Okay?" Hanzo closed his eyes as Jesse kissed his forehead and got up.

 

Luckily, they didn't have to go far, since every personal room came with a restroom, complete with a toilet and shower. McCree started off, he entered the restroom and shut the door behind him. Some of the seminal fluid got onto his clothes and had begun drying, so he removed his raiments. Jesse was also one to stay in shape by taking the steps to preserve his figure. After turning the valve he waited for the warmer setting to eventuate, It hadn't registered in his thoughts that he'd been touching himself during the holdup. He craved for seconds but had not the nerve to ask for it. Just as he about to set foot into the shower he saw Hanzo in his peripheral vision through the mirror, who's hair was freely flowing, not in his signature ponytail. This startled Jesse enough for him to jump out of his skin and into a towel, wrapping it around himself.

 

"O-oh! Um. Hey, if you want to shower first I'll wait, just say so."

 

Hanzo went up to him, without speaking.

 

"Is everything okay? Did I go too far?", "No, nothing like that... I want to.. Repay you.", "Repay me?" Hanzo knelt down and pulled the towel down with him, the Cowboy's cock still standing upright. "H-Hanzo, Sweetie!" Jesse uncoordinatedly veered all below his waist to the side out of Hanzo's unalloyed visage and flung his hands over his privates. "You hold much in confinement, Gunslinger. Don't be uncharitable.", "Listen at yer self! If y-yer doing this because you think you were the only one getting something out of that then you're plum wrong! I got 'bout just as much from it as you did. You don't have to-", "If I don't do this now I'll never again have the bravery to.", "I don't want what happened at the Carnival to happen here.", "Jesse.", "I don't want to be the jerk that pushed the issue and didn't know when to stop.", "Jesse! You're throwing my poise off, is it not enough that it comes to me so scarcely? Let me do this.", "But..", "I don't believe in not returning the favor. It is unjust.", "So you _are_ doin' this because you think I did all the work!", "Jesse, with all due respect, be quiet! I _want_ to do this. If you decline me, you're declining my heart. It yearns for you, I yearn for you.", "I feel the same way..", "Then do not be so finicky, my Sweet."

 

Through cognitive priming, Hanzo servilely suckled on the tip. "Fuck... Han..." McCree held onto a nearby sink and panted like a thirsty dog. "Hanzo! Oh s-s-shit!" The Shimada fluttered his seductive eyes. "H-han, that.. That ain't f-fair! I'm gonna explode any.. s-second!" The Archer gracefully dipped his head until McCree's member was completely down his throat. He then withdrew and his lips found their way to the head once more. Back and forward and over again. The act, smooth as silk. McCree thrusted in union to the fluctuations. Seizing the hair of the other. "I c-can't take it!" Having pent-up arousal from earlier, it took little effort for him to release his torrent. Hanzo swallowed each drop, having none spill, gulping it down like holy water, as if it was the only source of replenishment he'd be getting for quite the duration of time. Still not coming up for air, until he was ready.

 

Grunting chased sounds of pleased sighs, from wall to wall.

 

Hanzo, snapping out of his stupor, scanning up to McCree, anticipating for appraisal. Spent and enervated. Jesse lowered himself down with the hazy dragon. Brushing aside his richly thick hair. Had he really just done that?

 

"What you did.. It was brave. You were incredible. I've never felt like that in all the days I've been alive before, until tonight.", "Was I really as great as you say I was?", "I wouldn't lie to you.", "For your truthfulness, you have my Thanks."

 

 "Let's shower together... Hm?"

 

Water sprinkling upon their bodies like rain, washing away their deeds. Hanzo kept his behind away from Jesse's view, out of reserved shyness. McCree massaged shampoo into the smaller man's scalp, as the lather bubbled and oozed down his cheeks like sweat. He thought about what he did. The longer he thought, the more it felt like a bad memory. Had he lost his honor for the sake of love? An ordinary person would be conflicted to differentiate if a person is crying or if raindrops are simply rolling down their face, but Jesse knew right away. He clutched him tightly as the wetness hit their flesh. Jesse kissed his earlobe, and that was the only sound he could pick up besides his demons molding as one, screaming at him. It was loud. It drowned out whatever it was Jesse was saying to him, but by judging from amateur lip reading, he could make out that he said something about loving him.

 

He didn't remember anything that happened between that moment and when they were clothed in bed together. He was seeing fictitious creations his mind warped into existence and wanted to disappear. His quickened breaths had no break.

 

"Sweetie, are you getting worked up?", "I don't know.", "We shouldn't have done this then, I knew it was too soon.", "I would have done it infinitely over if given the chance. I'm just tired of feeling this way. Like everything I do is wrong.", "Honey, I didn't want to have to ask you this, but it comes down to it. Will you go back on your medication, sweetness?", "Why should I have to?", "Because you'll relapse, Han. No one wants that.. I'll take care of ya, like I always will. But you have to put in whatever you've got on the table too, to help me help you.", "I'll do it..", "Thanks. Now try and clear your head."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hanzo woke up to recognition of alleviated body mass from the mattress.

 

"Jesse?", "Sorry for waking you, Darlin'.", "Leaving already?", "I have to, it's almost around that time where everyone is up and about.", "I'll miss you.", "I'll miss you too. We'll see each other again real soon."

 

Hanzo shuffled under the blankets. "Kiss?", "Anything for you, Darlin'.."

 

This kiss was different. It felt like the ending to a tale. Hanzo knew he shouldn't think that way, but what could he do about it if it was how he felt?

 

 

Jesse stalled for as long as he could, first with his steps, then with his eyes, though he was first to look away, things were a mist.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

On McCree's way back to his own room he ran into Jack, who didn't seem to have slept yet either, in fact, was that coffee in his mug? At _this_ time? Guess there really is no rest for the weary.

 

"Jesse! Good timing. I'm real glad you aren't asleep yet.", "Why's that?", "Well, it _could_ _very well_ wait until Morning, but I'd like to have a chat with you in my office.", "Now?", "Now would be best."

 

 

 

Jesse followed his boss up to his desk, they sat on opposite sides. The mug clanked as it touched the table being sat down.

"It's late, and I can guess you want to relax, so let's hurry this up.", "Okay.", "I want your opinions on this clip I came across." A red button was clicked and Jesse could hear.... _himself?_

 

"I'm the one that filled Jack's head with the suspicions, I never lied to him before and things have been slow around the base lately so he offered to let us-" Another clip was played overlaying the previous one "There ain't no Omnic freak show or enemies here a'tall. enemies here a'tall. enemies here a'tall. enemies here a'tall." with each broken replay his heart plunged deeper and deeper down, until he could feel it being eaten by his stomach acids, his intestines felt like they were knotting. "You would think that with our technology you wouldn't blab your ass off about your plans like that knowing that your method of communication with me was basically through voice-chat. Thankfully some of it recorded and sent without getting converted into text, or I might've never known.", "J..Jack..", "Call me anything but my first name, you've lost that privilege.", "M-morrison.. Please, stop it, end the audio clip.", "Why? I thought you _loved_ hearing yourself talk. Didn't think it'd come back to bite you, did you?", "It's not what you think it is.", "Jesse, you know, sometimes I wonder what Gabe was thinking all those years ago. I thought you were smarter than that, you're looking me in _my face_ right after clearly hearing you shove your own foot in your mouth and you're telling me it wasn't you?", "I-I didn't say it wasn't me. I'm just saying-", "Maybe that's your problem. Maybe you should stop _saying_ so much, you're already in trouble, mostly for lying to me, I know this job gets boring sometimes, just as boring as it is dangerous, I get it, but I don't condone lying.", "Sir.. I don't know what came over me.", "Nothing you say is going to get you out of this one. Let's make that clear. Now, I'm going to assume Hanzo Shimada didn't know any better and was just as much in the dark as I was about all this. That would mean you also wasted his time just so you could goof off, am I correct?"

 

He couldn't drag Hanzo into this. He'd protect him.

 

"Correct. He had no idea, he only followed orders."

 

"Well, that means Mr. Shimada won't be receiving penalties. Can't say the same for you.", "Sir! I understand that I was out of line, please don't fire me!", "Sadly, we need you. But you are going on suspended leave. Without pay.", "For how long?!", "Two weeks sounds good to me, what do you think?", "Two whole weeks?", "I can make it three if your schedule's wide open.", "God, no! Two weeks is perfectly fine with me. But where would I even go?", "I have that planned out, don't think about that. I just want to make sure you're understanding your punishment. Do you?", "Yes.. Sir.", "Good. Get the hell out of my office and pack up a few of your necessities. I want you in and out of your room and on your way out of here asap. You're leaving before sunrise."

 

BEFORE SUNRISE? Before he could tell Hanzo?

 

A burning question remained.

 

"Sir?", "What is it?", "What you heard.. Is that all you heard?", "You exposing your lies? Yes. Apart from that no, nothing else. Why? Were you talking about me behind my back too?", "No. Never!", "You took an oath to never lie to me either and look where we are. Get your stuff and leave.", "Yes, Sir.", "And Jesse?", "Yes?", "You'd better pray something important comes up during those two weeks, it's the only way you're coming back earlier than I instructed."

 

 

 

 

The Sun rose up as mighty as it does every Morning. The spirits of the Cowboy had set long ago as he sat waiting on a local train to be delivered to some shitty motel he was expected to stay in. What would become of Hanzo? All he could think about was that archer. He had restricted access to communication, he couldn't even reach out to Hanzo if he wanted to since the only number that hadn't been blocked was Morrison's. Fuck it, he'd use the motel phone when he got there.

 

"Shit... Well, this looks like my damn stop.."

 

 

 

"Jesse, you are unbelievable. Do you have any idea what time it is?!" The Shimada knocked on his Lover's bedroom door, annoyed.

 

"Ugh, nevermind then. Athena, would it trouble you to get him out of bed? He missed Practice this Morning.", "McCree is not present in his room, nor on these grounds.", "Not here??"

 

 " **You scared him off.** ", "No!", " **I told you he wasn't interested.** ", "NO! Athena, when did he leave!?", "Last night.", "To where!?", "I am not authorized to say.", "Then get authorization! I demand to know!"

 

Mei Ling rested a hand to Hanzo's back.

 

 "Good Morning, Hanzo. You.. Don't look too good.... Is everything okay?", "Jesse. Do you know of his whereabouts?", "I-I don't know off hand..", "Then I'll find him myself!", "H-Hanzo wait!..."

 

But he'd already heard enough.

 

 "She's right you know.", "Huh..?", His sibling walked up on him. "You don't very well. Have you been taking your medication, Brother? I'd hate to see all the hard work you've put into your health go in reverse.", "OF COURSE I HAVE!" Hanzo lied. "Calm down. If you are looking for McCree, he is gone.", "For what reason!??", "I cannot tell you that because I don't know. The only reason I know he isn't here is because he left a note that I found on my locker that was meant for you." Genji slipped the paper into Hanzo's shaking hands. "W-what does it say?!...", "I didn't read further than I needed to, since it was meant for you."

 

Hanzo unfolded the sheet. The handwriting was rushed and sloppy:

 

"Hey, Honey, I hope I got the right locker, I ain't have the time to check. Don't bother looking for me, you won't find me. We can talk later, wait for a phone call." 

 

"Phone call. If he's in trouble, I-I can wait. Thank you, Genji.", "Of course. I hope it is nothing serious.", "I hope so too.."

 

 

 

 

The motel was repulsive, utterly filthy and disgusting. Spiders, roaches, even mosquitoes would find their way inside. Jesse wasn't squeamish, but having bugs indoors was gross, just thinking about them crawling over him in his sleep made him gag. He didn't want to picture the bathroom sink. Internet service was awful. Getting a good signal was just as likely as getting good room service, which was slow and unpredictable. 

 

"How the fuck is this place still in business?"

 

The only phone was a corded dinosaur. It'd have to do.

 

Swatting away cobwebs and dust, he held the phone to his ear and began dialing Hanzo privately, when he realized there was no dial tone.

 

"What the-!? Come on!"

 

Frustration built up, Hanzo was the only thing that gave him patience, without him he was a landmine ready to blow. He tried over and over again to get to the source of the problem himself, after motel staff flat-out told him there was nothing that could've been done. Sure. More like they just didn't want to get of their asses. He spat, the collection of salvia and anger joined the other stains of the wall and dripped down. His justification, it was dirty before he got there. 

 

That's it, he'd find a telephone box. A flash peeked through the blinds, he saw it as a better alternative to get up and investigate rather than to stare at that useless phone for another second. It was settled, his mind was made up, he would find a telephone box, no question about it... Just.. Right after the thunderstorm passed.

 

He lit up a cig and planted himself on the couch, what else was there to do?

 

Why did it have to be a Wednesday? The middle of the week, an odd start to two weeks in this hell hole. He thought about it for a while and would've dropped his cigar on the rug to start a fire if it would've gotten him out of there faster, if it wasn't a chance he or innocents would die. The tapping of rainwater got louder than the sound of his shoes as he walked around from one end of the small apartment to the other. It lasted for about forty-seven minutes, but who was really counting? He was hanging off the couch, looking at the low-resolution television that only supported black and white colors. But he was only looking, not keeping up with the plot, he didn't care.

 

"I better go now before the weather goes through another identity crisis."

 

Wet shoe heels splattered down the sidewalk. The turning spurs gave off a composed sound. The fresh air cleared his lungs, best enjoy it now while he was outside. The handle was cold, covered in dew drops. Just sixty-eight cents for a call. A kick brought up an entire puddle with it.

 

"Son of a Bitch! I'm stupid. I'm actually fucking stupid."

 

He didn't _have_ any money to his name. He didn't bring anything with him. And the motel stay was paid for by Morrison.

 

"Why couldn't you have let me off the hook, Jack? Just this time, just once. I work hard for that old grump, all he had ta do was be the bigger man he says he is.... Fuck, what am I gonna do now...?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What did I do wrong?", " **What did you do right?** ", "I don't know..", " **He's not coming back this time.** ", "How would you know?", " **Would you come back?** ", "For Jesse? I most certainly would!", " **Yes, now put yourself in his place. Would you still come back?** ", "No..", " **You don't belong to him. You belong to me.** ", "He'll come for me.", " **Not before you kill yourself. You should kill yourself. He's not here for a reason. Do it before he comes back to you alive, you're a problem. You don't want him to come back to a problem. It'd be so much easier to leave.** ", "I... Just want to be happy with him.. Is-"

 

"..that so dang wrong? Is it? I've never loved anyone more than him." McCree said as he shut the door behind him. 

 

"It's gonna be okay, Hanzo. I just need to be.."

 

"..strong for him. I can wait.", " **You've never been strong.** ", "Maybe not.. But strength can be demonstrated. Jesse taught me how to be a.."

 

"..strong person, I won't forget what you've taught me, Sweetpea."

 

 

 

 

Then it was Thursday. Friday came next... Before long it was already Tuesday.

 

Hanzo was breaking. And Jesse was obsessing over his Boyfriend, knowing he needed him more.

 

"I can't do this anymore. I need him.."

"..in my arms, God I just want to.."

"..be in his arms. I need to know if.."

"..Hanzo's okay. I need to know if.."

"..McCree doesn't love me anymore..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thursday Morning Jesse woke up with a call to his wristband. From Jack..?

 

Almost knocking the lamp over he flipped the switch, almost blinding his unprepared and unprotected eyes. 

 

"S-sir..?", "Come back to base before I change my mind.", "Sir?!", "I'm letting you off on good behavior. I sent you some cash about half an hour ago, had it delivered to your motel and room number. when it gets there in two to three days just get on the next bus back and walk the rest of the way, I'll be there, you know where to go.", "But Morriso-", "Call me Jack.", ".... Jack. Isn't it dangerous? To be delivering things to me like that? You know my circumstances. It's not good to be giving my name around.", "Did you really think I just sent you to any old motel? It's linked directly to Overwatch, an undercover building of ours. The same thing goes for the mailing service you're getting the money in, and the bus your rode. I put you in a scheduled time-out.", "But, if the bus is ours why can't I ride it freely?", "To give a fake appearance, it still runs publicly, you know if people found out who their transportation belonged to it could get us arrested. We don't play by the rules anymore. Just get your butt back over here.", "YES, SIR!", "Use your inside voice on the phone, I'm getting older by the second and I like my ears, I'd like to be able to use them without a hearing aid.", "Sorry, Sir.."

 

 

The mail was delivered and not a day too soon. That Saturday.

 

The ride back always did seem shorter than the trip out.

 

Soon, he was on his feet, and he was running. Running to the exact location Jack would have them meet up. His Love was the only one, the only thing on his mind. If he stood before a firing squad and was challenged with the task of repeating what Jack was saying to him on the lift back to HQ to be granted life, he'd be a dead man. He just wanted to kiss Hanzo, to hear him talk about his feelings, and how he'd been while he was away.

 

Home Sweet Home. But Home was nothing without Hanzo. It was the beginning of the afternoon. Around this time, they would've been eating lunch. But as he entered the Cafeteria and took a peek in the kitchen he knew Hanzo wasn't there. He could always find him in the biggest of sea of people in the smallest amount of time. Thankfully no one really noticed he was gone, that or they were told what went down by Morrison and so they didn't crowd him with welcoming and pats on the back. They just resumed their daily activities as usual while he had an emotional heart attack.

 

Had he isolated himself from the others again?

 

The next stop was straight to Hanzo's room. 

 

"Athena! Let me i-?"

 

The door slid aside before he could finish what he was even saying.

 

"A-ath..ena?", "Welcome back, agent Jesse McCree. I was told to let you in on sight. Please enjoy your stay."

 

What did she mean by that?

 

 

 

 

Jesse journeyed into the Dragon's Den. And a cavern it resembled, dark and unorderly.

 

"You _never_ called." 

 

"I know, but I'm here now."

 

His eyes followed the voice down to the carpeting Hanzo was lying on.

"Han, why're you down there, Baby? Did you fall and hurt yourself?!", "I waited for you...", "I know you did, Honey, but-", "And waited." 

McCree did nothing less than what would be predicted of him, he joined his Archer on the ground and rubbed his back, Hanzo shuddered from the touch.

 

 "And w-waited... And waited...", "Baby, I'm sorry.", "A-and waited!!! You mustn't do that to me, you mustn't just leave me without so much as a parting word..", "I know it don't fix what you went through, but I said I was sorry and I'll say it again.", "Sorry?! What good is that? I wanted to die!", "Oh, Beautiful.... I told you not to give in to the bad thoughts in your head.", "And I told you that it isn't an easy thing for me to do! You can't just magically be alright! Goes to show how much you know.", "There's a lot I don't get, but I know you can't just let those voices in.", "Oh yes, because I just gave them the key to the front door!", "I didn't mean it to come out that way.", "And that is your excuse? If you wanted me out of your hair all you had to do was say so.", "You're mad at me.", "Good observation."

 

"I know you needed me.", "More than you needed me it seems.", "That ain't so."

 

A compact musk filtered through Jesse's nostrils.

 

"... Um. Have.. Have you, uh.", "Spit it out would you?", "Don't take this the wrong way, Darlin', but it don't smell too much like you've been takin' good care of yourself.", "Your sense of smell is not lying to you.", "Why?", "If you wanted to die would you think to brush your teeth? Or to wear fresh clothes? No. You're thinking about why everything stings!", "Don't talk about death like it's a casual article from a newspaper! You don't want to die! You're looking for a way out of your sadness and you tricked yourself inta thinkin' you're out of options.", "You diagnose me with _Depression_ , yet do you even know what it means?! You are no Doctor! Do you know of every germinating, repugnant, aftertaste chaperoned by it? I don't think you do!", "Truth is I don't..", "I thought so! I should hit you across the face!", "If it'll stop some of the hurt, go ahead."

 

Hanzo organized a punch, but could not furish his warning. Frozen in time, arm bent, fist loosened. Mind crumbling with hiccupped tears.

 

"Baby..."

 

McCree craddled him, trying to make it not as evident he feretted the Asian's body for desecration. But it was unmissed.

 

"If you're looking for cuts you won't find them. There aren't any.", "You kept your promise.", "Not exactly. Our last talk on the subject opened my eyes to something. I don't want to hurt myself and live with it, the next injury I'll ever deal to my body will be fatal. I'll make sure of it.", "Don't say that, ever.", "I suppose you want an apology?", "No. I'm just so proud of you for hangin' in there.", "I haven't heard that in a long time.", "Well, I'm proud.", "Thank You...", "You're welcome."

 

Hanzo browsed the man's body, it was more stoutly shapen than when he watched McCree walk out that day.  

 

....

 

"You've gained weight, Jesse.", "I haven't been doin' a good job keepin' my diet in check, missed you too much. Guess I let myself go.", "Heavens.. I've been so selfish. Me. Me. Me. I haven't asked how you dealt with it.", "Hated it. Ain't never been so lazy in my life. But I couldn't find anythin' to motivate me to get up outta bed, I'd eat and just plopped right back down."

 

Their smiles were spiritless.

 

"Hanzo, it wasn't because I didn't want to talk to you. I wasn't able to call.", "I called you, all you had to do was pick up your phone! What did I do wrong!? If I did something-", "You didn't do nothin' wrong, Pumpkin. I wasn't allowed to talk to anybody!", "And why not!?", "Jack caught me in a lie. He found out about our night out.", "What..?", "He doesn't know about.. Us.. But he did found out I set up the whole thing, he sent me away and took away the basics of life I needed, calling you was one of 'em.", "I was just as much to blame..", "You didn't know until I blabbed about it to ya. I served my time, and I'm back now.", "Never do something like that for me again.", "I won't." 

 

Though he wasn't so sure he'd told the truth.

"Let's get you freshened up, hm?", "I'd like that.", "I know you would."

Together they rose. Their feet coldened from the bathroom tiles. Jesse plugged the drain and switched on the warm water, spilling liquid soaps and other cleaning fluids into the brew. Blending them together with his swirling hand.

 

"It's all warm for you, Pumpkin."

 

Hanzo was only just pulling off the last of his clothing. Ashamed for allowing himself to go so long unwashed. He was a full-grown Man. Jesse waited as Hanzo lifted a leg and set it into the bath water. It felt sterilizing, the perfect temperature as well. Another leg was placed inside, and he sat down, having the tub contents slowly heat his body to his collarbone as he reclined. To his discomfiture, he was being scrubbed clean by the American. The rag rubbed over his face with thoroughness, and along the front and back of the neck, under his chin, then his shoulders. It soaked up much of the dirt and stains, turning brown. The Shimada couldn't stomach the sight, turning away. Jesse didn't seem to care, he only swapped sides off the rag before continuing over his chest, belly, and arms. With both hands it was dipped under the warmth of the water and wrung out, it looked much cleaner now. Then came his back, Jesse took most of his time there, kissing Hanzo's disheveled hair.

 

"There's my pretty baby. Almost all clean."

 

The rag plunged, Hanzo's legs, thighs, and feet were decontaminated.

 

"Why.. Are you doing this for me? You surely didn't sign up for this.", "You don't hear me complainin' do you? If I had to do this for you every day, I would.", "Jesse.."

 

 

 

McCree, didn't leave any part of him uncleaned, his crotch was no exception. No sexual advances were to be made, in Jesse's mind, he was only doing what he needed to. He didn't think to look up as Hanzo shifted, causing small surface waves.

 

 

 

 

"One last thing, I saved the best part for last."

 

 

 

 

 

Jesse smiled as he lifted a bottle of conditioner, dabbing some onto his hand before spreading it all throughout the Archer's scalp and hair, now including another layer of shampoo and conditioner, fingers smoothly sliding through a playground before eventually washing out the substances. His job was done. Jesse leaned back, hand struggling to reach a white towel, he handed it to the Shimada. As the towel was wrapped around his dripping body, he viewed McCree picking up his overworn clothes. 

 

"J... Jesse, I can take care of those myself.", "No need to. I won't be either." Jesse lifted a tile on the wall that seemed very out of place, it was a chute, a laundry chute. The clothes disappeared into its darkness.

 

"Convenient right? This place has everythin'!", "B-but... What shall I wear?", "Genji has no use for em' given his condition. But he has some traditional garments he collects, saves em' just for show. I'm sure he won't mind me asking.", "Jesse, no! Genji doesn't have to part with his things.", The other replied from down the hall. "Sorry, Honey, didn't catch that. Tell me about it when I get back with what you need."

 

Why does he even bother with that man? So hard-headed.

 

Genji's quarters were a good ways from both the couple's rooms, the younger Dragon didn't think twice about his decision, giving away enough to fill a wardrobe. He returned to a shivering Shimada, whom was bundled up, sitting to the edge of his bed, with a pile of clothes in hand, almost taller than himself.

 

"He said it was fine!", "I'm sure he did..", "Jesse picked out a combination through the article of clothing he thought was fitting, and cute. Laying it out on the bed next to Hanzo. The warmth had left, it was cold. He put on what was selected for him without so much as a grumble. And McCree stuffed a cabinet drawer with the rest.

 

As the kimono robe was pulled over his head Hanzo caught McCree being... Well, McCree. 

 

"You are such a pig! You did not fold them!!"

 

The Cowboy slammed the cabinet shut. "You can always do that later."

 

"Pig.", "Thank you.", "Why would you thank me for that? That's not a good thing to be.", "Because I'm your pig." As if that made things better. Hanzo laughed and Jesse luxuriated in it while it lasted.

 

"You smell good."

"Thanks to you."

 

 

 McCree looked down, something white as a porcelain doll sticking out from under the bed. Hanzo stood in front of him, a foot kicking the unknown object deeper out of arm's reach.

 

"Hanzo, what was that?", "You'll only raise your voice at me.", "Hanzo.", "If I haven't been showering, that means I haven't been keeping up with my prescripted medication. I didn't want it, I wanted you. The bottle isn't close to being unplentiful.", "Hanzo, you can't just do that...", "So you'd rather me be drugged up on pills that simulate happiness over me feeling that way on my own?", "No. But I'm back now, so I expect you to do better about that."

 

Hanzo wasn't proud of himself. But he gave a nod.

McCree scratched at a red patch on his chest, pulling his shirt down a tad revealed the rash.

 

"Jesse. What happened there?"

"Bed bugs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to keep my promises UGH I'm sorry, this was supposed to have been uploaded a long time ago. For those that have stuck around for the long wait. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, um, Hey guys, I know. I know. I've been gone for months now, I think. Let me explain why through numerical listing.
> 
> 1\. My Life has become extremely rough. Things have almost become totally unbearable. But I think I'll be okay.   
> 2\. Due to what was stated on #1 and other factors, I decided the best thing for my well-being was to take a massive break from, well, everything.. Until I could get my shit together.
> 
> So, no, I haven't given up on Archive, I will never completely stop posting, and no, I haven't run out of ideas and most certainly have not abandoned any Omo Fanfictions, I have about seven in the works right now in addition to the ones I promised continuations of (Trust me, I still remember all prior requests.) and a few will be uploaded very soon. Now, if any of you are wondering why I'm writing Romance Fics, well, it's because:
> 
> 1\. I FUCKING LOVE MCHANZO TO DEATH AND I NEED TO MAKE THIS HAPPEN SO I'LL FEEL WHOLE AGAIN.  
> 2\. I feel that ONLY posting Omorashi might make things bland.  
> 3\. As cheesy as it sounds, true love these days is rare, IRL and in Fictions, and with how Depressing my life has become, I need a change of pace, I'll make it worth everyone's time. And as a bonus, there will be a minimum of 11 Chapters, and I already have EVERYTHING mentally planned out and noted (However, I will still be totally open-minded to feedback and suggestions.) I just need to type everything out just right.
> 
>  
> 
> *** CHAPTER TWO WILL COME OUT TOMORROW***  
>  And since I'm a bit rusty with my wording, I may come back to this story several times to make little adjustments.


End file.
